Agora somos família
by De-chan 00
Summary: Ele achou que o amor fosse uma ilusão. Ela pensou que o amor só trouxesse desilusões. Enganados. Juntos, eles descobriram-se apaixonados um pelo outro... E por outras vidas também. - SWEET Kakashi&Anko - Fluffy!
1. Complemento

**Agora somos família**

_Complemento_

Os dois já se conheciam há muito tempo. Tempo suficiente para terem notado que havia algo de especial na presença um do outro, o que não aconteceu tão cedo. Na verdade, demorou, e demorou muito. Kakashi e Anko: ninguém soube quando, ou como, exatamente.

Aparentemente, a história começou com pequenos confrontos. Veja bem, Kakashi era um provocador nato, e Anko, a garota que não gostava de levar desaforos pra casa. As implicâncias do _copy nin_ eram apenas por esporte, mas Anko as levava realmente a sério, transformando brincadeiras em verdadeiras guerras. Desnecessário dizer que Kakashi não ligava a mínima para os berreiros da "esquentadinha".

Vale a pena lembrar do episódio do Exame Chuunin, no ano em que a turma do Uzumaki fora inscrita. Anko tentava convencer o Sandaime Hokage a retirar o Uchiha das partidas eliminatórias devido à possibilidade de o Selo Amaldiçoado ser reativado. Pois bem... Com aquele típico sorriso, aparentemente inocente, mas, carregado de deboche, o Hatake se atrevera a discordar dela na frente de todos: "Ele não vai dar ouvidos a você. Esqueceu que ele é do clã Uchiha?" Claro que a Mitarashi explodiu com o retruque.**¹**

Era visível que a combinação Hatake Kakashi e Mitarashi Anko era explosiva. Não apenas por conta das brigas mas, ficava cada vez mais evidente que ali havia algo a mais. Kurenai sempre dizia que podia-se cortar a tensão sexual com uma faca. Claro, fora sempre desmentida. Mas quem os conhecia, ao menos um pouco, sabia que eles tinham química.

Um bom tempo depois, incentivados pelos amigos, vieram os pequenos flertes e insinuações. Hatake Kakashi era um mistério cobiçado por qualquer mulher, não só de Konoha, mas de todos os lugares por onde passara. Porém, apenas com a curiosidade que é peculiar a ninja de cabelos roxo, seria possível desvendá-lo. Olhares lascívos, pequenos contatos de pele. Sorrisos pervertidos. Os corpos carregados de desejo, misturados a um magnetismo incontestável. Ele era um homem envolvente, e ela uma mulher perigosa. Não deveria passar de um joguinho, uma brincadeira... Até acabarem na cama.

Fato comprovado: Kakashi e Anko eram, realmente, uma explosão. Eles se compreendiam muito bem, e não tinham pudores quando se tratava de satisfazer os desejos um do outro. E com isso vieram periódicos encontros às escondidas. Não dariam o braço a torcer para os amigos que viviam a importuná-los com piadinhas infames sobre os tapas que virariam beijos. Entre as boas horas de sexo, vinha sempre algum aperitivo, uma brincadeira e boas risadas. Era sempre muito divertido.

E era assim que eles vinham lidando com a situação, até os encontros tornarem-se cada vez mais frequentes. A necessidade de estarem juntos crescia com o passar dos dias. Não mais, simplesmente, pelo sexo, e sim pela companhia. Eles realmente sentiam-se bem na presença um do outro, sentiam-se à vontade, além de terem sempre bons momentos. Algo de diferente estava acontecendo, e nenhum dos dois sabia exatamente o que era.

Isso, até aquele dia...

* * *

_- E ai, o que acha? – Anko perguntou divertida._

_A kunoichi trajava apenas um moleton do uniforme jounin, este, pelo menos cinco vezes maior que o seu tamanho. Usava também uma máscara azul marinho que cobria metade de seu rosto._

_- Você fica bem melhor sem isso tudo – respondeu no mesmo tom._

_Kakashi encontrava-se deitado na cama, desnudo, coberto apenas por um lençol, divertindo-se em ver Anko fantasiar-se com suas roupas._

_- E você também... – debochou. – Cadê o hitaiate? – seus olhos percorriam por todos os cantos do quarto, procurando por qualquer sinal da pequena veste._

_- Não sei – começou a vasculhar pela cama. – Nem vi quando ele saiu do meu rosto!_

_- Aquiii! – exclamou, enquanto recolhia a bandana debaixo da cama._

_Ela amarrou o hitaiate na cabeça e sentou-se na frente de Kakashi:_

_- Ah, ficou legal, não ficou? – sorriu._

_- Qual o seu objetivo com isso?_

_- Humm... Yo! – ela fez um pequeno aceno - Eu sou Hatake Kakashi, e tudo o que os outros fazem precisa uma explicação lógica pra que eu não considere loucura._

_- Ah, eu falo assim? – queixou-se._

_- Yare, você fala sim! – continuou a imitação._

_- Era pra isso? Pra zombar de mim? – Anko riu._

_- Também. Na verdade, eu queria saber mesmo é como você respira com isso._

_- E então?_

_- Concluí que você deve ser um peixe._

_- Um peixe?_

_- É! Você deve ter brânquias escondidas por aqui,- cutucava-o no abdômen definido, provocando-lhe cócegas. - ou aqui, ou quem sabe aqui!_

_- Para, para...! – tentava conter os risos enquanto segurava as mãos que lhe causavam sensações desconfortáveis. Confortavelmente desconfortáveis._

_- E ainda por cima, você tem cara de peixe!_

_- Eu?_

_- Sim!_

_- Mas... Peixes são tão... Estranhos – disse, fingindo-se decepcionado._

_- Nããão! – tentou rapidamente corrigir a má impressão - Eu gosto de peixes! Eles tem uma cara engraçada, me fazem rir._

_- Hum... – ele fez biquinho, arrancando risadas de Anko._

_- Viu? – ela abaixou a máscara para dar-lhe um beijo. – Peixes me fazem rir!_

_Kakashi sorriu e a beijou novamente. Anko envolveu o pescoço do Hatake em seus braços enquanto ele a deitava lentament__e,__ na cama._

_- Anko..._

_- Hum?_

_Ela sorri. Kakashi pensou ter visto aquele único olho castanho-claro aparente brilhar. De súbito, reconheceu o doce e suave perfume vindo dos cabelos de cor púrpura, que estavam esparramados pelo colchão. Ela ficava tão bonita de cabelo solto. Tão feminina e delicada. Céus, como ela estava linda naquele instante! Sentiu um frio na barriga e um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha._

_- Tem algo que eu quero lhe pergunt..._

_Kakashi calou-se ao ouvir batidas nervosas vindas da porta:_

_- Ué, quem será? – perguntou Anko._

_- Provavelmente algum desavisado que não sabe que estou em missão._

_- Vou lá ver – ela deu uma cambalhota para trás e levantou-se._

_- Não faça barulho._

_Anko deixa o quarto, assistida por Kakashi que, começa a repensar no que estava prestes a dizer à ela. Graças a Deus, fora interrompido! Queria dizer-lhe tantas coisas... Mas as palavras não lhe vinham à mente. Por pouco não falara alguma bobagem. Ele estava nervoso, inseguro. Imagine, logo ele, sentindo-se inseguro! Mas não era uma situação fácil, nunca havia passado por algo parecido antes. Como dizer a ela, que gostaria de poder passar mais tempo juntos? Que apreciava a sua companhia e que se sentia só, quando ela não estava por perto. E como explicar a vontade de exibi-la para Konoha inteira, e dizer a todos o quanto gostava dela? Ele precisava das palavras certas. Ah, mas como estava ansioso. O medo de não ter seu sentimento correspondido e de ser rejeitado por ela, invadia-lhe o peito, causando uma sensação terrível, inexplicável. Não seria exagero dizer que lhe causava dor._

_Teve suas reflexões interrompidas por passos apressados vindos na direção do quarto:_

_- A Godaime está aqui! – sussurrou Anko, desesperada, enquanto se livrava do moleton de Kakashi._

_- NANI? –o Hatake levantou-se da cama num pulo._

_Anko despia-se das roupas e Kakashi as vestia._

_- Minhas calças, onde estão minhas calças? – perguntou, olhando para todos os lados atrapalhadamente._

_- Não sei, eu não coloquei as calças! – Anko retrucou. Agora, ela vestia apenas suas roupas íntimas._

_Kakashi foi correndo até a sala, fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível. Lá, ele encontrou as benditas calças. Após vestí-las, atendeu a porta, enquanto Anko escondia-se no corredor._

_- Domo, Tsunade-sama! – gritou nervoso._

_A Godaime entrou na casa sem a menor cerimônia:_

_- Onde ela está?_

_- E-ela, quem?_

_- Você sabe de quem eu estou falando._

_- Desculpe, Tsunade-sama, mas eu..._

_- Anko! Onde ela está?_

_- Ahhh, a Anko? – fingiu finalmente entender o assunto da Godaime. – Ela saiu faz tempo, nós estávamos discutindo algumas estratégias de..._

_- MITARASHI ANKO, EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ, SAIA IMEDIATAMENTE!_

_Kakashi soltou um suspiro pesaroso e foi para o quarto. Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiada do que estava por vir. Eis que, ela vê uma peça de roupa atravessando o corredor a "pleno voo". Kakashi volta para a sala e Anko surge logo em seguida, vestindo apenas sua costumeira capa, peça de roupa arremessada poucos segundos atrás, e um hitaiate torto, cobrindo seu olho esquerdo. Ela faz uma pequena reverência e sorri sem jeito._

_- Ai, - suspirou a Hokage, enquanto meneava a cabeça negativamente - é pior do que eu pensava..._

_Kakashi apontava para o próprio olho, tentando sinalizar para a Mitarashi de que ela ainda estava com o hitaiate no rosto. Ela imediatamente entende o recado e atira a bandana para longe._

_Ambos encaravam a Godaime com um sorriso amarelo, aguardando pelo sermão:_

_- Muito bem – ela os fitava seriamente. - Vim para dizer que não me oponho. Apenas __parem__ com esses encontros às escondias, isso está atrapalhando o desempenho de vocês. Assumam, ou terminem!_

_Determinada a sentença, a Godaime retirou-se, e um silêncio estranho instalou-se na sala._

_- Como será que ela..._

_- Você quer namorar comigo?_

_- NANI? – a kunoichi arregalou os olhos diante da pergunta mais do que repentina._

_- Você, quer, namorar, comigo? – repetiu lentamente._

_- N-namorar você? Quer dizer, passear por aí de mãos dadas, ir ao cinema, colocar apelidinhos idiotas um no outro e fazer todas aquelas outras baboseiras, juntos?_

_- Isso! – sorriu._

_- Ah... Eu... Eu... – as bochechas ganharam um tom avermelhado – Eu quero._

_- Eh? – um sorriso abobalhado surgiu no rosto do Hatake._

_- Eu quero! – desviou o olhar para os próprios indicadores que estavam encostados um no outro. Um gesto típico de Hyuuga Hinata._

_- Ahmm... Tá! – exclamou, ainda muito surpreso e aliviado por seu impulso não ter estragado tudo. - Escuta, eu nunca fiz isso antes, existe algum procedimento padrão?_

_- Procedimento padrão?_

_- É._

_- Sei lá, eu nunca fui pedida em namoro antes – ambos ficam pensativos. – Eu já vi em alguns filmes o homem pedir a mão da moça para o pai dela... Mas eu não tenho pai._

_- Então, pra quem eu devo pedir?_

_Anko mais uma vez fica pensativa, até que seu rosto parece se iluminar com uma brilhante ideia:_

_- Ibiki!_

_Morino Ibiki, claro! O melhor amigo de Anko. Na verdade, muito mais do que isso, praticamente um irmão mais velho. Naquele mesmo dia, Kakashi falaria com Ibiki. Ele não sabia ainda mas seria mais uma vítima das intimidações de Morino, algo bastante próprio do Chefe do Esquadrão de Torturas da ANBU._

_- Er, Kakashi..._

_- Hum?_

_- Você..._

_- Eu...?_

_- Você..._

_Ao ver os olhos do Hatake a encarando tão profundamente, Anko recuou. Ela pôs a mão atrás da cabeça, tentando parecer o mais natural possível._

_- Aaah, deixa pra lá! – riu nervosamente._

_- Fala, agora você me deixou curioso._

_- Você... – balbuciou, enquanto procurava pelas palvras. - O que você... Sabe... O que você está sentindo?_

_- O que eu estou sentindo?_

_A Mitarashi franziu o cenho ao passo que seu rosto ficava completamente vermelho. Impossível dizer naquele instante se era por causa do constrangimento ou da irritação. __Maldita mania de responder uma pergunta com outra!_

_- É... Por mim._

_- Ah, sim... – ele fez uma cara pensativa enquanto fitava o teto. – Bom, eu não sei ao certo mas, eu acho que é isso que dizem que é estar apaixonado._

_Anko sentiu seu rosto arder de uma maneira absurda, além de um estranho rebuliço no estômago._

_- J-jura? Porque é o que eu estou sentindo também! – deu uma leve coçadinha no nariz, timidamente._

_- Isso é ótimo! – sorriu. – Vamos, vista-se. Nós vamos sair – disse, empurrando-a de volta para o quarto._

_- Sair pra onde? – perguntou surpresa._

_- Vamos comer dangos. – os olhos de Anko brilharam, ao ouvir aquela palavra mágica._

_- Uuuuh, dangos! – deu uns poucos passos apressados na direção do quarto, quando então voltou. - Aaah, espera, esqueci uma coisa!_

_- O que?_

_Ela roubou-lhe um beijo que, apesar da surpresa, foi prontamente correspondido. Um beijo apaixonado. Um beijo de namorados._

* * *

A surpresa na vila foi geral. Sakura ficara de queixo caído. Nunca havia pensado que Kakashi realmente tivesse uma vida amorosa, excluindo, é claro, seu estranho caso com Icha-Icha Paradise. E agora, vê-lo com uma namorada parecia surreal. Mas a Haruno ficou extremamente contente pelo Kakashi-sensei que finalmente parecia ter encontrado alguém para ele. Já o escandaloso Naruto, por outro lado, armou um escarcéu, tentando alertar de todas as formas possíveis que a professora esquisitona estava só à espera de uma boa oportunidade para matar o sensei e depois roubar todo o seu sangue – todas as suas tentativas foram frustradas por uma kunai prensada contra o seu pescoço. Os colegas jounin, como previsto, não pouparam o casal de piadas e comentários irônicos.

A Quinta, pelo visto, era a única quem estava a par da situação o tempo todo. Como, eles não sabiam. Mas talvez não fosse difícil adivinhar, afinal, Tsunade era uma mulher experiente. O olhar perdido de ambos os jounins, o sorriso abobalhado em suas faces, além da total falta de atenção no trabalho, eram claros sinais de "paixonite aguda". A Godaime era muito atenta aos seus soldados e, obviamente, não deixaria que detalhes como estes lhe passassem despercebidos.

A relação deles era algo preenchedor para os dois. Anko sentia-se acolhida quando estava junto de Kakashi. Ele lhe enchia de carinhos e parecia ser a única pessoa que lhe dava atenção. Sem contar a sua, tão particular, paciência com ela. Ele era perfeito. Aliás, o significado da palavra perfeição parecia insuficiente para exprimi-lo. E Kakashi gostava de ter alguém para cuidar. Perto dela, era como se tivesse alguma real utilidade. A Mitarashi parecia ter uma espécie de instinto autodestrutivo, estavanada. Algo que Kakashi considerava arriscado e, ao mesmo tempo, encantador. Ela poderia ser a mais devastadora ou a mais doce das mulheres. Anko era feita de nuances. Uma mulher forte e decidida, porém, inconstante e cheia de distúrbios. Queria poder esmerá-la para sempre, tornar-se seu porto seguro.

Um ano se passou. O amor e o forte instinto protetor do Hatake o levaram a tomar uma importante decisão.

* * *

_- Ankooo, que demora... Eu quero apagar a luz! – Kakashi reclamou, o travesseiro socado no rosto._

_- Calma, seu chato, eu já estou indo!_

_Anko terminava de escovar os cabelos em frente ao espelho. Isso depois de ter passado milhões de cremes, nas pernas, no rosto, nos braços..._

_- Porque você está se arrumando tanto pra ir dormir?_

_Um certo azedume tomou conta do rosto de Anko._

_- Sabe, Kakashi, - começou irônica- algumas pessoas não tem a sorte de terem nascido naturalmente encantadoras como você, nem a cara-de-pau de esconder ¾ do rosto durante 24 horas por dia._

_- Yare, yare..._

_Anko estava estranhando toda aquela impaciência de Kakashi. Todos os dias, religiosamente, ela realizava seu sagrado ritual de beleza e ele nunca reclamara uma vez sequer. Aliás, a essa hora, ele já estaria dormindo, com a luz acesa mesmo. Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa:_

_- Ahh, já sei o que você quer... Você quer brincar comigo no escurinho__ – engatinhou lentamente pelo colchão, com um sorriso traquinas pairando-lhe os lábios._

_- Humm... - olhou para o teto, pensativo - Não._

_- Argh! - __bufou irritada. Kakashi __só estava sendo chato, como de costume._

_Kakashi esperou que Anko deitasse e se cobrisse para, então, desligar o interruptor que ficava ao seu lado._

_Ao apagar a luz, Anko solta uma gargalhada sonora. A kunoichi mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O teto estava... brilhando! Corações e dangos feitos em tinta fluorescente, rodeavam a mais encantadora frase: "Quer casar comigo?"._

_- Eu não acredito! – ela não conseguia disfarçar a surpresa. - Você é mesmo um idiota! – disse sem jeito, com um sorriso rasgado no rosto._

_Kakashi sorriu._

_- Isso é um sim?_

_Anko continuava estática, sorrindo, olhando para o teto._

_- Sim! – gritou de repente. - Sim, sim, sim!_

_Imediatamente, ela sobe em cima do Hatake para abraçá-lo e cobrir-lhe de beijos, para depois terem mais uma longa noite de amor._

_- Te amo, seu idiota..._

_- Eu também te amo._

_(...)_

_Na manhã seguinte, Anko acordou sozinha na cama. Olhou ao redor, nenhum sinal de Kakashi. Bom, geralmente era ela quem se levantava primeiro, mas não era motivo de surpresa ele levantar-se antes. Colocava a cabeça novamente no travesseiro quando notou um bilhete na mesinha de cabeceira._

_**Fui buscar pão e leite.**_

_**Ps:. Talvez eu me atrase.**_

_**Ps2:. Aproveite o anel.**_

_A Mitarashi arqueou a sobrancelha para o pequeno pedaço de papel:_

_- Anel?_

_Anko estendeu o braço para remexer nos objetos que estavam em cima da mesinha quando encontrou o anel... Na própria mão. Não conseguiu evitar a risada. Primeiro, por ser tão boba de não tê-lo percebido ali antes. Segundo, por Kakashi ser fofo o suficiente para colocar o anel em sua mão enquanto ela dormia._

_- Quer dizer que o Hatake 'Mão-de-vaca' resolveu abrir a mão pra comprar um anel...? – ria enquanto jogava a cabeça no travesseiro._

_Ficou por um bom tempo admirando a bela jóia. Era tão bonita, tão delicada. O brilhante era discreto mas ainda assim marcante aos olhos de quem o via._

_- Te amo, 'Mão-de-vaca'! – deu um beijo na aliança e voltou a dormir com um sorriso congelado em seu rosto._

* * *

Sem sombra de dúvidas, o Hatake era um cara romântico. Sempre daquele jeito: fala e faz as coisas como quem não quer nada, com total despretensão. Fingidamente, é claro. Kakashi era o tipo de homem que calculava meticulosamente suas ações, e gostava de tudo muito bem feito. Várias ideias haviam passado por sua cabeça, como, fazer o pedido durante uma caminhada na praia ou, depois de um jantar romântico ou, colocar o anel dentro de um dango (na certa, Anko o engoliria sem sequer perceber), talvez declarar-se para ela na frente de toda a Konoha... Mas não. Clichê, clichê, perigoso e clichê. Além do mais, aquilo combinava muito mais com o 'cara-de-peixe'.

Há quem desdenhe as pinturas no teto. As más linguas dizem que não foi o Hatake quem pintou as figuras. Calúnia! Kakashi, muito sabiamente, recorreu ao companheiro de time, Sai, que, gentilmente, desenhou alguns modelos para ele. E o _copy nin_ fez, o que o _copy nin_ faz: copiou! Ok, talvez não haja grandes méritos em copiar... Mas quem pintou o teto e depois ficou parecendo um vagalume, foi ele.

Anko sempre sentia-se uma estúpida por não conseguir disfarçar o efeito que Kakashi tinha sobre ela. Ela não podia evitar, bastava olhar para ele para sentir aquela enorme e estranha vontade de sorrir. Ele era o seu maior vício. Maior até do que dangos, para se ter noção do tamanho. Ela adorava tudo o que ele dizia, tudo o que ele fazia... As coisas pareciam sempre perfeitas, quando partiam dele. Ele era o máximo! Kakashi lhe causava uma sensação incrível, algo que ela jamais pôde definir com palavras. E quando tentava, nada saia, além do "Ah, eu te amo, idiota!".

* * *

_Já estavam há mais de hora naquele joguinho de gato e rato. E agora, ela estava encurralada. Kakashi chupava os lábios de Anko com loucura, como se quisesse arrancá-los. Sua coxa grossa roçava o sexo feminino de uma maneira estimulante. As mãos percorriam por todo o corpo curvilíneo de uma maneira voraz, sedentas por sentir cada pedaço de maneira integral. Ele, que costumava fazê-la enlouquecer com suas preliminares intermináveis, suas carícias excitantes e delicadas, com tudo muito bem planejado, agora demonstrava completamente o oposto. Anko nunca o vira tão... irracional._

_Nenhum dos dois conseguia respirar naturalmente, estavam ofegantes, e cheios de tremeliques de tanto desejo. No meio de todo aquele frenesi, Kakashi rasga as roupas de Anko, como se fossem simples pedaços de papel. Aquele momento de selvageria do Hatake a deixava cada vez mais excitada._

_- Ahhh...! Kakashi, é só uma semaninha, pelo amor de Deus... – implorou a Mitarashi, enquanto era sufocada pelos beijos de Kakashi. Ela estava disposta a ceder, só queria ver até onde ele poderia chegar._

_Kakashi suspendeu Anko pelo quadril, apoiando as costas dela na parede. Com uma mão ele a segurava e com a outra ele acariciáva seu seio esquerdo, enquanto dava leves mordiscadas no direito._

_- Uma semana é muito tempo!_

_- Não, não é... – retrucou vacilante._

_Kakashi e Anko vinham mantendo um sofrido regime de sexo. Isso porque, segundo Anko, a noite de núpcias ficaria mais "divertida". Iniciaram esse "exercício de conservação" um mês antes do casamento, e agora eles entravam na última semana. Com alguns chocolates, o Hatake estava levando numa boa. O problema era continuar convivendo com Anko, já que estavam praticamente morando na mesma casa._

_- Você é má comigo, Anko-chan. Me provoca o tempo inteiro – ele a atirou no sofá, e abaixou suas calças. Anko delirava em sentir aquele corpo grande e quente por cima do seu._

_- Hmmm... Mentira..._

_Verdade. Anko era realmente cruel com Kakashi. Quando não o fazia sofrer com as dores físicas, o torturava psicologicamente. Vestia roupas curtas e decotadas. Todas as suas ações eram realizadas na mais pura sensualidade, desde beber um simples copo d'água, até sentar no colo do Hatake, maliciosamente. E fazia tudo isso para depois... Esnobá-lo! Ela adorava maltratá-lo, vê-lo implorar, vê-lo sofrer._

_- Você não pode desperdiçar todo o seu esforço assim...- ela mal conseguia proferir as palavras._

_Kakashi prendeu o corpo feminino contra o dele, agora fortemente, e quando preparava-se para penetrá-lo, sussurrou aos ouvidos de Anko:_

_- Você não devia tratar um homem assim, Anko-chan. É muito fácil pra nós arranjarmos motivos pra procurar o que não temos em casa._

_Anko zangou-se com aquele comentário estúpido e explodiu:_

_- Ah, é? Pois se você conseguir me arranjar um motivo desses, não tem casamento porra nenhuma!_

_Dito isso, ela deu uma joelhada por entre as pernas do Hatake que caiu do sofá gemendo de dor como se fosse uma garotinha de cinco anos. Poxa, ele só estava tentando ser ousado! Uma áurea negra e maligna pairava sobre Anko._

_Ela o pegou pelos cabelos e sussurrou em seu ouvido:_

_- Escuta aqui, seu idiota! Ou é do meu jeito, ou você não encosta um dedo em mim! E a dor que você vai sentir, será mil vezes pior do que essa._

_- Você vai achar muito abuso se eu disser que estou curtindo um pouco esse momento? - provocou._

_Anko sentiu-se frustrada com o comentário. O desgraçado gostava de sentir dor. Não era à toa que davam tão certo._

_Após recompor-se daquele impulso arrebatador do noivo, Anko preparava-se para sair de casa quando Kakashi a chamou:_

_- O-onde... Onde você vai?_

_A cena era realmente hilária: Kakashi com as mãos entre as pernas, sem saber se massageava a área dolorida, ou se acalmava o "ponteiro". O palpite inicial de Anko de que ele não era do tipo de cara que gostava de dores nos testículos, fora comprovado. Com certeza ele fizera aquilo para provocá-la. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de gargalhar e mostrar toda a sua soberania, mas considerou que a indiferença fosse gerar melhor o efeito desejado e não provocaria uma nova ereção._

_- Pra minha casa – respondeu ríspida, abotoando a capa. Não poderia sair com aquelas roupas rasgadas à mostra._

_- Não! Fica, por favor! – Kakashi implorou enquanto tentava se levantar._

_- Nem pensar._

_- Fica, Anko, eu juro que me comporto._

_- Kakashi, eu sei que você não vai se comportar, você sabe que não vai se comportar, todo mundo sabe que você não vai se comportar._

_Antes de atravessar a soleira da porta, ela sorriu malevolamente:_

_- Uma semaninha, peixinho, uma semaninha! – deu uma piscadela sacana e enviou um beijo pelo ar, antes de bater a porta com toda a força._

_E assim, naquele período de sete dias, Kakashi e Anko encontraram-se apenas uma vez. Anko ameaçou o copy nin, advertindo-o para que ele __não se atrasasse__ para o casamento, ou então, ela iria espancá-lo, e não seria da maneira agradável com a qual ele estava acostumado. Kakashi prometeu: ele não se atrasaria._

_(...)_

_- ONDE ESTÁ AQUELE DESGRAÇADO?_

_- Calma, Anko! É o seu casamento, você não devia estar com essa carranca._

_Ibiki estava incerto sobre qual atitude tomar. Ele tentava a todo o custo acalmar Anko mas, no momento, aquilo parecia impossível. Mas ele tinha que tentar, afinal, essa era uma das responsabilidades de se levar uma noiva até o altar._

_- CALA A BOCA, IBIKI, CALA A BOCA!- revidou nervosa. - AAAH, QUE ÓÓÓDIO! EU VOU TRUCIDAR AQUELE RETARDADO!_

_- Você acreditou MESMO que ele não se atrasaria? – falou irônico._

_- CLARO QUE ACREDITEI! – ela ficou indignada com a pergunta do amigo._

_Anko respirou fundo. O oxigênio que circulava em seu sangue pareceu finalmente chegar até o cérebro, clareando algumas ideias. Realmente, como ela pode pensar que Kakashi não se atrasaria? Ela deveria ter posto alguém para vigiá-lo ou qualquer coisa do tipo. "Anko, como você é ingênua" pensou._

_E nisso, um ser de cabelos prateados e passos apressados entra na igreja.__**²**__ Finalmente Kakashi havia chegado._

_- Ela vai me matar – murmurou Kakashi, ao chegar ao altar._

_- Ah, Kakashi, esteja certo disso – disse Kurenai com um sorriso irônico no rosto._

_Kurenai deu uma boa olhada no noivo. Com a corrida, Kakashi havia ficado completamente desarrumado. Sem tempo a perder, tratou de arrumá-lo. Cabelo despenteado, gravata torta, bainha da calça pra dentro... O Hatake parecia mesmo querer morrer. Mas Kurenai era habilidosa, e em pouquíssimo tempo, o noivo estava impecável. Por fim, a Yuühi tirou o hitaiate do rosto de Kakashi e colocou uma flor cor de marfim no bolso do paletó preto._

_Quando Kakashi finalmente pensou que teria algum tempo para respirar, a música de entrada começara a tocar. Ao voltar os olhos para a porta da igreja, ele teve a mais bela visão: Anko usava um vestido cor de marfim, tomara-que-caia, feito de cetim; o cabelo estava todo para trás, preso em um coque, com a ajuda de gel e laque. Maravilhosa. Sublime. Ele estava tão hipnotizado com aquela beleza, que não percebeu que o caminhar gracioso da noiva, era na verdade uma corrida enfurecida de uma mulher possuída de raiva._

_- Anko, vá mais devagar! – Ibiki implorou enquanto andava aos tropeços, arrastado por Anko._

_- Anda, Ibiki, seu molenga! Eu preciso espancar alguém!_

_Ao chegarem na frente do altar, Ibiki deu um pequeno aceno para Kakashi que estava sendo segurado pelo colarinho._

_- Boa sorte, Kakashi! – o Morino saiu apressadamente e sentou-se na primeira fileira de bancos._

_- Eu disse pra você não se atrasar, - Anko sussurrou - mas NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO! Você não deu a menor bola! Tem ideia do tempo que todos estão esperando, do tempo que EU estou esperando?_

_- Você está linda._

_Anko arregalou os olhos. E só então percebeu o quão bonito Kakashi estava. O meio-fraque combinava perfeitamente com os cabelos prateados do shinobi e seu olho cinza, além da máscara na cor grafíte. E aquela carinha de pateta, totalmente inocente? Oh, ele estava lindo, lindo, lindo!_

_- Hunf! – Anko o largou fazendo com que ele caísse no chão – Devidamente observado!_

_Os convidados tentavam ao máximo conter o riso. Qualquer respiração exagerada poderia fazer Anko se enfurecer. Ao contrário dela, todos já previam o atraso de Kakashi, e por isso, muitos levaram alguns objetos de distração: vídeo games, alguns sacos de batatinhas, material de tricô, prancheta de desenhos... Realmente, todos estavam cansados de esperar. Mas o momento mais aguardado por todos, impedia qualquer um de deixar o lugar._

_- Pode beijar a noiva!_

_Enfim! Era agora, a hora do beijo! Kakashi não teria escapatória, ele deveria beijar a noiva. Todos arregalaram os olhos, com medo de piscar e perder qualquer movimento. Naruto e Sakura, em especial, deram passos instintivos à frente, na ânsia de ver o rosto do sensei. Kakashi coloca a mão sobre a máscara..._

_Silêncio._

_Tensão._

_Expectativa._

_Tudo em vão._

_Em um rápido movimento, Anko rouba um selinho de Kakashi por cima da máscara, para logo depois sorrir triunfante para toda aquela platéia, que quase caiu pra trás. Enganaram-se se pensaram que ela daria esse gostinho a eles. A imagem do rosto de Kakashi pertencia somente a ela – ignorando todos os outros que o viram por acidente._

_Depois disso veio a festa. Músicas de todos os tipos e gostos pra que ninguém ficasse parado. Extremamente divertida! O mais engraçado, foi quando o atrapalhado Rock Lee resolveu fazer um discurso em homenagem aos noivos. Claro, o sobrancelhudo estava bebado._

_A pista de dança cheia, todos dançando, bebendo... Discretamente, Kakashi puxa Anko para si, e a leva ao banheiro masculino._

_- Para, Kakashi, para! – pediu em meio à risos, ao mesmo tempo que o Hatake lhe enchia de abraços e beijos._

_- Já casamos, agora podemos! - ele se afastou um pouco para observá-la. - Você está maravilhosa..._

_As bochechas de Anko ficaram vermelhas. Kakashi aproximou-se novamente e, enquanto a beijava, tentava levantar a barra do vestido._

_- Não, eu disse não! – Anko gritou, se afastando do shinobi - Você vai amarrotar o meu vestido! E já __amarrotou__, olha aí! – disse chorosa, enquanto passava a mão sobre o imaculado vestido._

_- Mas, Anko..._

_- NÃO! Em casa nós conversamos._

_(...)_

_- Finalmente! – Kakashi suspirou num tom de alívio._

_Anko e Kakashi haviam comprado uma casa nova há algum tempo. Uma casa bem espaçosa e bonita. Mas decidiram inaugurá-la somente depois do casamento._

_- Ei, aonde você vai? – Anko o puxou antes que ele pudesse entrar._

_- Hum?_

_- Você tem que me carregar!_

_- Carregar?_

_- Sim!_

_- Por que, você se machucou? – disse o Hatake, levantando a barra do vestido._

_- Não, idiota! – deu um tapa na cabeça prateada - É uma tradição. O noivo sempre carrega a noiva na hora de entrar em casa._

_- Por quê? – perguntou enquanto massageava a nuca dolorida._

_- Sei lá! Pra dar sorte, eu acho. Anda, me carrega! – bradou autoritariamente._

_- Ah, Anko, tem certeza? – queixou-se ao som de palavras arrastadas._

_- Eu não vou abrir mão disso! – sorriu sarcástica._

_Rendido, Kakashi tratou logo de pegar a esposa no colo._

_- Isso é divertido! – Anko balançava as pernas e ria divertida._

_- E agora? Onde eu te coloco? – Kakashi olhava para todos os lados da sala, procurando respostas para sua própria pergunta._

_- Pode ser aqui mesmo – Anko deu de ombros._

_Kakashi a colocou no chão e se atirou preguiçosamente no sofá._

_- Você quer transar agora? – Anko colocou as mãos sobre a cintura, esperando por uma resposta._

_- Ah, não. – disse Kakashi, se espreguiçando - Estou podre de cansaço e carregar você acabou comigo._

_- Ha-ha-ha, muito engraçado! – disse, entediada. – Não deite aí nesse sofá, vai entortar mais ainda essa sua coluna! – repreendeu - Deita na cama. Eu vou tomar banho... Depois nós comemos alguma coisa e aí transamos, o que acha?_

_- Yoooosh! – Kakashi sorriu, fazendo a pose 'Nice Guy'._

_- Ok, então me ajude a tirar isso... - Anko virou-se de costas para Kakashi, que arregalou os olhos._

_O copy nin deu mais um de seus típicos suspiros cansados. Aquele vestido tinha muitos botões..._

_(...)_

_A água quente escorria por todo o seu corpo provocando-lhe uma sensação agradável. Relaxante. Já tinha se banhado há tempos, mas estava com preguiça de sair dali. Estava tão bom. Seus olhos estavam fechados quando, de sobressalto, sentiu duas mãos pegando em seus braços._

_- Que susto!_

_- Desculpa._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui?_

_- Você estava demorando muito, fiquei preocupado e vim ver se você não tinha desmaiado._

_- Assim, pelado? – perguntou irônica. Kakashi aproximou-se._

_- Oh, você não quer fazer amor com o seu marido, Senhora Hatake? – Kakashi prensava o seu corpo contra o de Anko, enquanto lambia sensualmente a água que escorria pelo pescoço da kunoichi._

_- Hmmm... Fala de novo. – Anko alucinava, afagando os cabelos prateados. Kakashi obedeceu, e sussurrou novamente em seu ouvido._

_- Senhora Hatake..._

_- De novo..._

_- Se-nho-ra Ha-ta-ke..._

_- Ahhh, adorei!_

_(...)_

_Era manhã do dia seguinte ao casamento. As cortinas das janelas estavam fechadas, obstruíndo a passagem da luz do sol, deixando o quarto escuro como se ainda fosse noite. Kakashi e Anko ainda estavam acordados. Depois do sexo, era costume ficarem conversando._

_- JOKENPO!_

_Nem sempre o papo era dos mais produtivos._

_- Cansei! – Anko resmungou deitando-se sobre o peito de Kakashi._

_- Só porque pedra amassa tesoura, An-chan? – retrucou o Hatake. – Engraçado, quando você ganha, o jogo é o mais divertido do mundo, né..._

_- Né? – revidou a ironia._

_Ficaram em silêncio. Kakashi hora acariciáva o pescoço de Anko, hora entrelaçava seus dedos aos fios de cabelo roxo umedecidos. Estava quase pegando no sono quando o grito da kunoichi o assustou:_

_- AAAAH, JÁ SEI!_

_Sempre quando Kakashi pensa que Anko vai sossegar, ela se mostra ainda mais energética._

_- Você diz a coisa que você mais gosta no meu corpo, e eu digo o que mais gosto no seu..._

_- Hum... – murmurou de olhos fechados._

_- Ah, mas... Tem duas coisas que eu mais gosto... Pode ser duas?_

_- Você quem inventou a brincadeira, você quem sabe._

_- Tá! – abriu um sorriso - Eu gosto dos seus olhos caídos e das suas orelhas - levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo._

_- Olhos e orelhas? – Kakashi abriu os olhos, surpreso._

_- É! Os seus olhos porque parecem olhos de peixinho. E eles são caidinhos assim... Aw, muito kawaii! – falava como se estivesse conversando com uma criança – E as orelhas porque essa parte aqui ó, da bolinha... – puxou levemente a orelha dele - Ela é grudadinha... Como se chama isso mesmo? Aaa... Aaaa..._

_- Aderente?_

_- Isso! É tão bonitinha!_

_- Olhos e orelhas... – pensou o copy nin, em voz alta._

_- E você? – Kakashi ficou vermelho._

_- Eu? Ah, eu gosto de tudo! – Anko franziu o cenho para a resposta esquiva._

_E logo em seguida, um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seu rosto._

_- Aaahhhh... Eu se-ei, o que é-é... – cantarolou. Kakashi desviou o olhar para o teto, ficando cada vez mais vermelho – São duas coisas também, não são? – perguntou divertida. O shinobi enterrou o rosto no travesseiro._

_Aquela era a resposta que Anko esperava para começar a cantarolar novamente._

_- Você gosta dos meus sei-ios, lálálálá-lá-lá!_

_- Não fale assim, eu me sinto um tarado – disse a voz abafada pelo travesseiro._

_- Mas você é um tarado! Oh, meu Deus! – Anko fingiu drama - Um marido que gosta dos seios da esposa! Tsc, tsc, tsc... Feio, Kakashi, muito feio! – brincou – Deixa de ser bobo!_

_- Mas você falou olhos e orelhas! Como eu posso falar seios?_

_- Ah, Kakashi, para! - arrancou o travesseiro do rosto do marido. - Se é o que você gosta, é o que você gosta! – sorriu - Eu também gosto das suas coxinhas, da sua bundinha e do seu abdômen. _

_- Ainda assim, posso trocar?_

_- Não, não pode, você já disse! - interrompeu._

_- Na verdade, eu não..._

_- Ah, peixinho, relaxa! - riu - Eu também gosto muito deles! - deitou-se novamente sobre o peito do marido._

_Assim que concluiu a frase de maneira divertida, Anko pôs-se pensativa por alguns segundos. Nada de sons ou ruídos. Em sua face, uma expressão apreensiva, invisível para Kakashi._

_- Kakashi... – chamou-o baixinho._

_- Hum?_

_- E se eu... – começou sem firmeza. - E se um dia eu ficar feia?_

_- Eu fico míope._

_A simplicidade, a rapidez da resposta e a serenidade da voz masculina a surpreenderam._

_- Bom, e se eu ficar gorda!_

_- Eu quebro todos os espelhos de Konoha._

_Indignada e incrédula com as respostas tão singelas, tão naturais, Anko ajoelhava-se sobre a cama:_

_- Mas, mas e se eu começar ficar chata? – perguntou desesperada._

_Um cenhoso Hatake agora sentava-se sobre a cama, encarando a mulher à sua frente muito seriamente, fazendo até com que ela recuasse um pouco._

_- Eu te faço... – aproximou-se da kunoichi - CÓCEGAS!_

_Anko dava gargalhadas e seu corpo se contorcia todo ao sentir os toques do Hatake._

_- AAAAI, TÁ, TÁ, TÁ BOM!_

_As cócegas cessaram e ela deixou-se cair sobre o colchão, buscando por fôlego._

_- Né, só mais uma? – sorriu._

_- Hum..._

_- E quando eu ficar – ela hesitou um pouco em concluir - velha?_

_Kakashi deitou-se ao seu lado e segurou a sua mão:_

_- Eu envelheço junto com você._

_Pequenas conchinhas vermelhas formaram-se sobre o rosto da mulher que dava mais um de seus sorrisos rasgados._

_E olhando pra ela, naquele instante, ele não pode evitar dizer..._

_- Te amo, An-chan – com um sorriso abobalhado no rosto, olhava fixamente nos olhos de Anko, fazendo com que ela ficasse em condições de competir com um pimentão._

_- Ahhh, seu idiota! – disse, enterrando o rosto no colchão, fazendo Kakashi rir – Eu também!_

_- O que você disse? Não deu pra ouvir direito! – disse, fazendo graça._

_- Eu disse que te amo!_

_- Eu não ouço, Anko, você poderia falar direito? – ela ergueu o rosto._

_- Amo você. – sua voz era melodiosa e seu sorriso o mais doce._

_Agora foi a vez do Hatake ficar corado._

* * *

Quem pensou que Kakashi e Anko tratava-se apenas de uma boa transa, viu-se redondamente enganado. Eles eram muito, muito mais do que isso. Ainda assim, há quem pense que não dará certo... "Eles não combinam!" Se combinam, ou não, são muitas as divergências...

**Eles não são iguais pois tem suas diferenças.**

Ele era preciso, meticuloso. Ela, uma desleixada.

Disciplina X Bagunça.

Ela só comia doces. Ele vivia de dieta.

Ela era egoísta, ele, generoso.

Anko nunca se rendia. Kakashi cedia o tempo inteiro.

Anko vivia adiantada, e Kakashi... Bem, Kakashi sempre aparecia na hora certa.

**Não são opostos pois, nas próprias diferenças, tem coisas em comum.**

Kakashi era um manipulador. Anko, uma dominadora.

Ele gostava de dizer verdades nas entrelinhas, quase que imperceptíveis. Ela era brutalmente sincera.

Ele era preguiçoso o dia inteiro. Ela, só pela manhã.

Sarcasmo para todos os lados. Ele implicava, ela retrucava.

Um dia, ele foi só. Ela continuava independente.

Anko era esquisita, Kakashi era idiota.

Ela se perguntava todos os dias, como ele podia amá-la. Ele tinha a impressão de que seu amor por ela crescia cada dia mais.

Ele achou que o amor fosse uma ilusão. Ela pensou que o amor só trouxesse desilusões.

Anko queria Kakashi todos os dias. Kakashi queria Anko para sempre.

**Eles eram, simplesmente, complementares.**

Eles viviam o mais puro e sincero amor. Algo que, nenhum dos dois, um dia, imaginou que fosse encontrar – ainda mais um no outro.

**Mas e quem disse que para amar, tem que combinar?**

Continua!**  
**

* * *

**¹ **- Gente... Eu tinha separado o vídeo no youtube com essa cena, e tiraram do ar. Procurei de novo e encontrei em inglês. Separei de novo... Tiraram do ar de novo. ¬¬ Tudo bem... Quem estiver curioso, essa cena tá logo no início do episódio 38 do Naruto clássico. :D~ É super cute, pintou altos clima! :D AUEHAEIUAHEAU

**² - **Ok, eu sei que casamentos japoneses não são feitos na igreja mas, ah! Acabei optando por fazer um porque além de ser mais seguro, pois é algo que eu conheço, casamentos na igreja são tão legaaais! *-* AUHEAIUEHAUIEHAUI

* * *

**Sobre o capítulo:**

Três palavras me vem a cabeça quando falamos de KakaAnko: sexo, amor e comédia – não necessariamente nessa ordem. Quem já acompanha o meu tipo de escrita sabe que eu adoro uma comédia e um romance.

O que eu gostei de trabalhar nesse capítulo foi a praticidade e até a inocência dos personagens em alguns aspectos... Já tá enraizado em mim que em KakaAnko a transa é boa, então resolvi explorar só esse lado romântico que ninguém, nem mesmo os cidadãos de Konoha veem. Sei lá, eu espero que ninguém esteja achando OOC. Como não vimos nenhum dos dois em um relacionamento, estou tentando adaptar as personalidades deles combinadas e colocando como eu acho que seria. Por favor, espero muito que comentem sobre isso pra que eu possa ir moldando a fic. xD

YEEEY, babies, é isso ai!

Muito obrigada,

Beijones, beijinhos e beijocas para todos!


	2. Um presente para nós

**Agora somos família**

_Um presente pra nós_

Dois meses se passaram ao casamento. Aos olhos de todos, Anko e Kakashi pareciam viver em uma eterna e gostosa lua de mel: sempre trocando sorrisos e olhares ternos, brincadeiras e comentários irônicos que apenas eles entendiam, pequenas gentilezas e cortesias... Claro, tudo muito sutil, sem exageros. Demonstrações públicas de afeto não fazia parte do feitio de nenhum dos dois. Eles sabiam ser carinhosos sem serem expansivos. De vez em quando, em meio a uma conversa de amigos, ambos retiravam-se discretamente para então, 15 ou 20 minutos depois, voltarem com suas roupas abarrotadas, pernas bambas e cabelos desgrenhados.

Bem, a "eterna e gostosa" lua de mel não passava de uma ilusão. Eles eram um casal como outro qualquer e tinham suas divergências. E o motivo era sempre o mesmo: ordem. Kakashi cobrava de Anko por mais disciplina. A kunoichi era uma tremenda bagunceira e jamais se preocupara demasiadamente com questões domésticas simples como, lavar a louça, dobrar as roupas limpas, colocar as sujas num cesto, retirar o lixo, fazer uma faxina básica... Não que Kakashi estivesse pedindo por uma dona de casa, longe disso! Ele só queria um pouco de organização para que o seu lar fosse, ao menos, um lugar habitável.

Anko, por outro lado, não suportava toda aquela meticulosidade do Hatake. Beirava à sandice! Até mesmo as cuecas, ele as dobrava cuidadosamente, depois as engavetava separando-as em cores e tons. _"Pra quê dobrar roupa íntima?"_ pensava Anko. Ah, e se, por um acaso, ela esbarrasse a mão em alguma daquelas cuecas, seria bronca na certa. Mas o que a deixava realmente nervosa, era ter que escutar tantas cobranças de alguém que não é capaz de chegar no horário certo dos compromissos marcados. Enfim... Kakashi e Anko eram dois extremos no que dizia respeito à palavra organização. Ambos deveriam fazer concessões, porém ninguém estava disposto a ceder.

Apesar dos "pequenos" embates, a reconciliação não tardava acontecer. E já que Anko era rancorosa e orgulhosa demais, era sempre Kakashi quem deveria dar o primeiro passo para restabelecer a harmonia no lar. Ele não se importava com esse tipo de coisa, só detestava ficar naquele clima tenso e silencioso. Para selar a paz, ele aproximava-se da kunoichi, sem que sua presença fosse percebida, e roçava-se nela, como se fosse um gatinho pedindo por carinho. Obviamente, Anko acabava abaixando a guarda.

Mas, ultimamente, Anko andava muito estranha. Quando Kakashi discutia com ela por algum motivo, em vez de responder e brigar como sempre, ela começava a choramingar, dizendo que ele não a amava mais e que certamente ele iria embora de casa para _"trepar"_ com outra mulher qualquer, deixando-o desesperado. A última coisa que ele queria era vê-la chorar, ainda mais por conta de motivos tão estúpidos.

* * *

_Já era noite quando chegara em casa. Estava tão cansado, só queria comer alguma coisa e ir para cama. Tinha passado uma semana fora, em missão, e agora estava aliviado por finalmente estar de volta._

_Ao fechar a porta, depara-se com Anko correndo até ele. Ela pula em seu colo, enganchando as pernas sobre sua cintura, e lhe dá um beijo._

_- Usando as minhas roupas de novo? – Kakashi repreendeu ao ver que Anko usava um de seus moletons do uniforme._

_- Ah, você vai começar com isso de novo? – escondeu o rosto em seu ombro, e o abraçou fortemente._

_- Não, não vou. – respondeu comovido._

_- Eu uso as suas roupas por que elas têm o seu cheirinho. – balbuciou novamente._

_- Tudo bem, eu não vou mais brigar com você por causa disso. – ele falou mansinho e foi reconpensado com o mais belo dos sorrisos._

_- Tá! Vamos até a cozinha, eu fiz uma coisa pra você!_

_- Você fez uma coisa pra mim... na cozinha? – arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado._

_- Sim, sim, vamos logo! – Anko apontava na direção da cozinha, impacientemente._

_Kakashi seguiu pelo caminho indicado por Anko, ainda carregando-a em seu colo._

_- O que você fez pra mim na cozinha? Uma bomba?_

_Anko franziu o cenho, e quando abria a boca para responder, Kakashi a interrompeu:_

_- Desculpa, desculpa! Foi só brincadeira!_

_Ao chegarem à cozinha, Anko desenlaça as pernas do quadril de Kakashi e corre até o fogão:_

_- Olha, olha!_

_Cheia de entusiasmo, ela pega um prato coberto por uma tampa de panela e aponta para a cadeira próxima a Kakashi:_

_- Senta ai! – ordenou. Ela sorria alegremente, feito uma criança._

_Kakashi obedeceu. Anko destampou o prato..._

_- Tcharam!_

_... e para a surpresa do Hatake, sim, havia comida ali._

_- Ô minha delicinha... Você fez tofu? – sorriu._

_- Não é legal?_

_- É ótimo!_

_- E olha, olha! Eu lavei a louça! – apontava freneticamente para a pia limpa e seca._

_Kakashi estava muito contente e sobretudo muito orgulhoso de sua esposa. O gesto de Anko provava que ela se importava com a opinião dele. Ela estava tentando agradá-lo e ele apreciava muito isso. Só havia um pequeno detalhe que estava deixando-o perturbado: o tal do tofu. Bem, estava com uma aparência bonita, douradinhos e crocantes. Mas, Anko cozinhando era algo que ele não imaginava nem em seus sonhos mais selvagens._

_- É pra comer, não pra olhar – bronqueou._

_- Acalme-se, eu estou apreciando o aroma e..._

_- COMA LOGO!_

_- Yare, yare..._

_Kakashi levou o alimento até a boca, sendo assistido atentamente por Anko. Mastigou devagar e, para a sua surpresa, estava delicioso._

_- Hmmm! Está muito bom, Anko. Foi você mesma quem fez?_

_Ele pôde ver o efeito que o seu elogio teve sobre ela. Anko abriu um grande sorriso, dos mais rasgados, que só ela sabia dar:_

_- Foi! Eu aprendi, Kurenai me ensinou._

_De fato. Depois de várias tentativas, várias aulas, e de quase ter enlouquecido Kurenai, Anko finalmente aprendera a "fritar um pedaço de queijo"._

_A kunoichi nunca fora do tipo "mulher do lar", logo, cozinhar era um novo desafio para ela. Empenhou-se ao máximo, imaginando aquele gesto deixaria Kakashi feliz. E deu certo._

_Kakashi pensou ser o homem mais afortunado do mundo ao vê-la se esforçando para agradá-lo e ver também que ela ficava feliz com aquilo. O peito do copy nin encheu-se de alegria por saber que ela tinha feito tudo aquilo somente para ele. E por ele._

_(...)_

_Kakashi estava deitado de bruços enquanto Anko acariciava suas costas. Ele sempre acabava dormindo quando ela fazia aquilo. Os dedos finos e macios deslisavam por toda a lombar, aparentemente ela escrevia algo. Quando não gostava do resultado, esfregava a mão levemente, como se pudesse apagar o que acabara de fazer._

_Ao acordar, ele deparou-se com um par de pernas ao seu lado:_

_- Porque você não deita pra cá? – murmurou, voltando a cabeça levemente por cima dos ombros._

_Ela riu baixinho:_

_- O seu bumbum é um ótimo travesseiro._

_Kakashi deu uma risada abafada e repousou a cabeça novamente sobre o travesseiro._

_- O que você tanto escreve ai? – ele tentava adivinhar o que ela fazia mas era impossível, já que não é natural ter-se grande sensibilidade naquela região._

_- Não estou escrevendo, estou desenhando._

_- Desenhando o que? – perguntou curioso._

_- Nada de mais... – deu-lhe dois tapinhas nas costas e sentou-se sobre o colchão._

_Ela manteve-se parada com o olhar concentrado em um ponto fixo. Kakashi a observava cismado, aguardando qualquer ação da kunoichi. De súbito, Anko saiu em disparada para o banheiro, sendo rapidamente seguida por Kakashi:_

_- Você continua vomitando? – ele olhava de maneira estarrecida para a mulher debruçada sobre a privada._

_Céus, que cena terrível! Ele odiava ficar enjoado e mais ainda, odiava vomitar. Talvez fosse a sensação mais desagradável do mundo. Você não sabe se deve se concentrar em colocar tudo pra fora, ou se mantém o esforço para deixar que nada saia. Tudo a sua volta se torna horrível. Você se sente pesado, triste e cansado. Oh, ele não gostava nem um pouco de ver sua esposa passar por aquele sofrimento todo._

_Antes mesmo de Kakashi sair em missão, Anko já tinha constantes crises de náuseas. Como ela não havia comentado nada até o momento, pensou que tivessem cessado. Agora ele estava ficando realmente preocupado._

_- Aaaah, será que foi o meu tofu? – caminhou a rastos até a pia._

_Anko tentava a todo o custo segurar o cabelo com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra lavava o rosto, porém, alguns fios de sua franja teimavam em deslisar e grudar em sua testa._

_- Eu comi e estou ótimo... – Kakashi retrucou receoso._

_- Talvez eu tenha levantado rápido demais – disse, a voz fatigada._

_Ela tratou de escovar os dentes o quanto antes. Vomitar, além de nojento, era cansativo. Enquanto as mácias cerdas de náilon massageavam sua gengiva e refrescavam seu hálito, notou o olhar sério e atento de Kakashi sobre ela._

_- Amanhã nós veremos a Tsunade._

_Normalmente, Anko contestaria, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Porém, aqueles enjoos haviam se tornado um estorvo nas últimas semanas, além de se tornarem cada vez mais frequentes. Agora ela só queria acabar com aquelas ânsias o mais rápido possível._

_(...)_

_Na manhã seguinte, após o banho, antes de terminar de se vestir, Anko parou em frente ao espelho para armar o seu tradicional penteado. Naquele momento, olhando-a bem, Kakashi percebeu um detalhe curioso... Ele apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e deu várias pequenas cutucadas na barriga desnuda de Anko._

_- Você está gordinha, hein!_

_- O QUÊ?_

_A reação de Anko o fez rir._

_- Olha só essa barriguinha – cutucou-lhe novamente. – Ela não estava aí antes._

_Apesar de ficar extremamente irritada com a brincadeira, Anko sabia que Kakashi tinha razão. Ela jamais se descuidara do corpo, não conseguia entender como aquela "barriguinha" havia surgido. Não era nada de mais, era quase imperceptível, algo que, só alguém que conhecesse seu corpo tão bem quanto ela própria e seu marido, poderia notar._

_Bem... Certamente os exercícios não estavam mais compensando a quantidade de doces que ela ingeria._

_(...)_

_Sentada sobre um leito de hospital, a kunoichi dos cabelos roxo era bombardeada por uma série de perguntas feitas pela Godaime:_

_- O que você está sentindo, Anko?_

_- Um pouco de enjoo... – queixou-se, enquanto balançava as pernas para frente e para trás._

_- Ela tem vomitado todos os dias – interrompeu Kakashi._

_- Hum... – murmurou séria. - Houve aumento dos seios?_

_- Não._

_- Sim. O busto dela cresceu quatro centímetros e ela tem reclamado de muitas dores e formigamento. Além disso, as auréolas estão mais escuras._

_- KAKASHI! – Anko ergueu a voz, repreendendo-o. A mulher ficou horrorizada com a indiscrição do marido._

_- Se você não diz o que está sentindo, eu digo. – retrucou, zangado com a negligência de Anko com a própria saúde._

_- Eu não preciso que você diga alguma coisa, eu sei muito bem o que estou sentindo! – revidou._

_- Deite-se, Anko – disse Tsunade._

_A Godaime divertia-se com aquela discussão infantil. Riu internamente ao pensar no que aconteceria em seguida. Enquanto médica, o diagnóstico para ela estava bastante claro, ela só precisava confirmar. Mas não precisava ser nenhum especialista para, ao menos, desconfiar do que estava acontecendo. Ela não pode deixar de admirar-se com a ingenuidade de duas pessoas tão inteligentes quanto aquelas que estavam bem à sua frente._

_Concentrando o chakra sobre as palmas das mãos, Tsunade faz movimentos circulares sobre o abdome e o ventre de Anko._

_- Sua doida! Você reclama o dia inteiro de dores e quando você tem a oportunidade de dizer a Tsunade-sama, que é __médica__, você fica calada! Não adianta você reclamar pra mim, eu, infelizmente, não posso fazer na..._

_- Você não tem nada grave, Anko._

_- Viiiiu, insuportável? – colocou a língua pra fora. - Não é nada!_

_- Você está grávida._

_O grande susto congelou-lhes a voz e um silêncio estranho se fez presente, deixando até a Godaime ligeiramente desconfortável. Anko foi a primeira a arriscar balbuciar algumas palavras:_

_- Como disse?_

_- Grá-vi-da – Tsunade repetiu com um sorriso triunfante delineando os lábios._

_- GRÁVIDA? – a kunoichi esgazeou os olhos enormemente._

_- Cinco semanas – Tsunade respondeu tranquilamente, sem parecer dar a menor importância ao espanto do casal._

_Da boca de Kakashi não saia som algum. Sentiu o próprio corpo paralisar-se de uma hora para outra. Anko fez uma careta assustada:_

_- Eu serei... MÃE?_

_Kakashi ergueu o braço e apontou o dedo indicador para si mesmo:_

_- Pai?_

_Tsunade deu uma gargalhada alta:_

_- Bom, que você será mãe, eu garanto, mas que você será pai..._

_Apesar da piada da Quinta ter sido de péssimo gosto, Anko estava transtornada demais para revidar. Kakashi meneava os cabelos de maneira exaltada, dando alguns passos tontos pelo quarto._

_Inesperadamente, ele vira-se para a mulher com o seu único olho a mostra completamente arregalado, diante de tamanha surpresa. Era possível notar, máscara ou não... Havia um enorme sorriso por baixo do pedaço de pano azul._

_- Anko! Você está grávida! – gritou. Era como se tentasse confirmar para ele mesmo de que ouvira a coisa certa._

_A resposta veio apenas no formato de um sorriso._

_- Ooooh, nós vamos ter um... Um... Um neném! Um neném nosso!_

_Kakashi sentou-se ao lado de Anko e a puxou para um forte abraço. Ele olhava para a Godaime de maneira incrédula, como se a qualquer instante ela pudesse desmentir tudo o que dissera e acabar com a felicidade que estava sentindo. Porém, Tsunade permanecia com um belo e satisfeito sorriso no rosto. O entusiasmo da dupla era tanto, que nenhum foi capaz de perceber o semblante preocupado de Anko._

_(...)_

_Já em casa, Kakashi cantarolava alguma musiquinha boba que ele mesmo estava improvisando. No dia seguinte eles voltariam ao hospital para que a futura mamãe fizesse alguns exames, e também para receber as primeiras instruções de Tsunade. O copy nin cessa a cantoria ao passar pela porta do quarto e ver Anko atirada na cama. Diria que a mulher estava dormindo, se não fosse pela maneira como ela cerrava os olhos._

_- Ei, amor, tudo bem? Está com enjoo?_

_- Kakashi... – ela manteve os olhos fechados - Eu não sei..._

_- O que foi?_

_Sentindo um novo peso sobre o colchão, Anko abriu os olhos para fitar o esposo, agora sentado ao seu lado._

_- E-eu... Eu estou com medo._

_- Oh, medo do que, delicinha? – falou a voz enternecida._

_Anko sentou-se e encolheu-se timidamente, agarrando-se às próprias pernas._

_- E-eu, não sei... Eu tenho medo de machucar o neném._

_Kakashi deu uma risada fraca._

_- Anko, por que você machucaria o neném?_

_- P-porque eu gosto de machucar você, eu gosto de ver pessoas sendo torturadas, principalmente quando são as criancinhas metidas do Exame Chuunin! – despejava todas as palavras de uma só vez. - Kakashi, e se eu quiser vê-lo sofrer também? Eu não quero machucá-lo!_

_- Oh, não, não, não... Não pense assim. – disse docemente, aproximando-se mais da mulher._

_- Kakashi, talvez fosse melhor tirá-..._

_Anko foi impedida de concluir a sentença por um beijo forte e um abraço apertado:_

_- Não diga! Nem mesmo pense!_

_Lágrimas inevitáveis escorriam pelo rosto emoldurado pelas madeixas de cor púrpura. Lágrimas da incerteza, da confusão. Lágrimas do desespero._

_- Anko... Você só me machuca porque... - ele riu. - Bom, porque eu gosto! Se outra pessoa me machucasse você não iria gostar, iria?_

_- Não..._

_- E quem foi que ajudou a evacuar as crianças da academia durante o ataque do Orochimaru a Konoha? Amor, você não odeia crianças, só acha que aquelas metidas devem aprender uma lição! E eu concordo com você, foi exatamente por isso que eu inscrevi o meu time no Exame Chuunin – Kakashi tentava confortá-la. Tentava mostrar a ela que ela não era má como pensava que era._

_Anko desesperou-se ainda mais._

_- Mas e se eu não conseguir cuidar dele? E se ele não..._

_- Shiu, shiu, shiu...- ele fez com que ela se aconchegasse em seu peito, acalentando-a - Você não está sozinha nessa. Nós vamos cuidar dele juntos, vai ser bem legal!_

_Ao som daquelas palavras melodiosas, tão ternas, ela deixou-se repousar nos braços reconfortantes do seu amado, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam sua face. Não tardou render-se ao cansaço. Antes que pudesse adormecer profundamente, ela ouviu a voz grave e serena pronunciar-se mais uma vez._

_- Anko, não vou permitir que qualquer coisa de ruim aconteça a você, ou ao neném._

_Disso ela não tinha dúvidas. Kakashi protegeria seu filho de todo e qualquer mal._

_(...)_

_- Me diz pra que serve essa porcaria de Sharingan, se você não conseguiu ver que tinha um alien seu dentro de mim?_

_Kakashi estava ajoelhado na frente de Anko, com o olho esquerdo grudado em seu ventre, procurando por qualquer sinal do bebê._

_- Hunf! - respondeu ríspido – Quem deveria estar cobrando por uma explicação era eu! Não reparou na sua menstruação atrasada?_

_- Eu... Eu sou irregular – respondeu com a face levemente corada. - Pra mim estava tudo normal._

_- Ooooh, Anko! – exclamou._

_- Achou? – perguntou, a voz entusiasmada._

_- É tão pequeninho! É só... É uma gotinha de chakra! – disse emocionado._

_Anko suspirou __comovida:_

_- Jura, amor?_

_- É linda!_

_Anko sorria docemente. Enquanto afagava os cabelos de Kakashi, perdia-se em seus pensamentos, tentando imaginar como seria a tal "gotinha de chakra". A kunoichi parece despertar de um transe ao receber um beijo estalado em sua mão e um olhar debochado de Kakashi:_

_- Ah, puxa vida... – suspirou fingidamente. – É uma pena que só você não possa vê-la._

_- Exibido!_

* * *

O casal Hatake parecia que explodiria de tanta alegria, apesar da constante insegurança de Anko. Não que ela não quisesse o bebê, pelo contrário! Como ela haveria de rejeitar o seu próprio filho? Não, claro que não! Ela já o amava, mesmo sem conhecê-lo. Ela o amava tanto, que não queria vê-lo sofrer de jeito nenhum. Tinha medo de não conseguir criá-lo, medo de decepcioná-lo... Tinha medo de não conseguir ser mãe.

Anko nunca considerou-se destinada à felicidade. Aquele sentimento tão preenchedor que estava vivenciando era, ao mesmo tempo, confuso e bom demais para ser verdade. Em pouco tempo sua vida havia dado uma grande reviravolta: apaixonou-se pela primeira vez na vida, por um homem maravilhoso e que dizia corresponder ao seu sentimento. E aquele homem deu-lhe uma outra vida. Literalmente. A 'gotinha de chakra' era um fruto daquele amor tão intenso que sentiam um pelo outro. Anko estava plena e feliz, mesmo sua felicidade lhe parecendo tão errada. Ela decidiu ignorar aquele sentimento e aceitar o seu fado. Prometeu a ela mesma, ao seu filho e ao seu amado, que não deixaria a insegurança sobressair-se ao seu amor.

Kakashi nunca fora tão feliz. Aquilo tudo parecia surreal! Ele finalmente teria uma família. Uma família para que ele cuidasse, protegesse e amasse. Anko tinha certeza, Kakashi nascera para ser pai. E isso se via pelo modo como cuidava de seus alunos, além de ser sempre muito amigável com as crianças. Ele estava realizado, e mais realizado ainda por viver aquele momento com Anko.

Durante a primeira consulta do jovem casal grávido, Tsunade havia alertado-os sobre inúmeras coisas. A principal delas, e este aviso foi para Kakashi, é que ele não estava lidando simplesmente com uma mulher grávida. Era Anko grávida. A Godaime explicou a eles alguns dos sintomas de gravidez que estavam por vir. Enquanto Kakashi guardava cada detalhe de cada informação, Anko sequer prestava atenção nas palavras de Tsunade.

Um mês depois, as coisas já começavam a se complicar...

* * *

_Nove e meia da manhã e barulhos sinistros vinham do banheiro. Já estava vomitando há um bom tempo. Quando pensava que suas ânsias cessariam, elas voltavam com ainda mais força._

_- Amor, quer que eu faça um cházinho pra você?_

_- Sim... BLEEERGH! – mal conseguia proferir as palavras e já colocava a cabeça na privada novamente._

_Anko dirigiu-se à cozinha imediatamente. Kakashi vinha vomitando há dias e por isso andava num mau humor terrível, mais rabugento do que de costume._

_Anko ria internamente... Talvez ela tivesse engravidado Kakashi._

_(...)_

_- Enjoos? – questionou Tsunade._

_- Ele anda péssimo! – Anko reclamou emburrada. - Agora só sabe vomitar e reclamar!_

_Tsunade olhava para Kakashi naquele instante. Braços cruzados, cara fechada, palidez... Realmente, o copy nin parecia extremamente aborrecido com a situação._

_- Está com enjoo agora?_

_- Estou com sono – respondeu ríspido._

_- Isso é psicológico, Kakashi. – disse a Godaime, num leve tom de bronca._

_- Eh?_

_- Inconscientemente, você está tentando fazer parte dessa gravidez, dividindo os sintomas com Anko._

_Uma lâmpada pareceu iluminar os pensamentos de Kakashi. Apesar de soar como loucura o que Tsunade dizia, sua suspeita se encaixava perfeitamente com os sintomas que ele acabara de descrever para a médica. Era verdade, ele sentia-se um pouco excluído da relação de Anko com o bebê. Não que Anko o fizesse, mas era ele quem sentia-se fazendo pouco pela criança. Afinal, Anko a carregava! E ele, fazia o que? Ainda que estivesse apenas no começo da gravidez, ele sabia que as coisas ficariam bem difíceis para Anko, e mesmo tendo todos os cuidados com ela, queria poder fazer mais, muito mais... Só não esperava que o seu organismo se solidarizasse, reagindo igual ao de uma grávida. Estava até mais gordinho, com desejos por comidas exóticas, constantes alterações de humor e, é claro, os malditos enjoos. Soma-se isso tudo ao nervosismo e à ansiedade de ser pai._

_- Oooh, amor, que lindo! – Anko derreteu-se com a sensibilidade de Kakashi._

_- Mas eu não quero ficar enjoado – queixou-se baixinho._

_- Kakashi, você está muito nervoso – atestou a médica. – Tente relaxar, uma hora essas sensações vão passar._

_Quinze minutos de consulta depois, já devidamente analisado e receitado, Kakashi, junto de Anko, seguiu para fora do prédio da Hokage._

_- Hum... Me deu vontade de comer dangos. – disse, voltando os olhos para a esposa._

_Anko arqueou a sobrancelha, involuntariamente:_

_- Mas você nem gosta de doces – contestou desconfiada._

_- Eu sei, mas... Deu vontade. – ela pôde ver aquele único olho à mostra comprimir-se, revelando um sorriso sem jeito._

_Um sorriso travesso surgiu em seus lábios:_

_- Yooosh! Então vamos!_

_Kakashi tinha uma aversão bizarra a doces, frituras e qualquer outra coisa dita por ele 'não saudável'. Ou seja, no quesito alimentação, ele era completamente o oposto de Anko. Exatamente por isso, a kunoichi estava especialmente feliz com aquele estranho desejo do Hatake. Ela estava muito animada em poder compartilhar com ele algo de que ela gostava tanto._

_Anko foi violentamente tirada de seus devaneios por uma corrida ensandecida de Kakashi até uma lata de lixo mais a frente. Ela olhou para a barraquinha do velho Ichiraku ao lado. Provavelmente o cheiro do mizu de porco do meio-dia o deixara enjoado._

_- Kakashi-senseeei!_

_E por falar em mizu de porco... Aquele grito rouco e escandaloso, inconfundível, era tudo o que Kakashi não gostaria de enfrentar no momento:_

_- Naruto... – falou num fio de voz. O portador da Kyuubi estava acompanhado de seus dois colegas, Sai e Sakura._

_- Como vai, Anko-sensei? – Sakura sorriu para a kunoichi mais velha._

_- Bem, bem! – devolveu o sorriso. – Kakashi é quem está passando mal! – olhou com cara de tédio para o marido._

_Naruto soltou uma sonora gargalhada._

_- Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei, está grávido!_

_- É exatamente isso! – Anko caiu na risada junto com o loiro._

_Sai tinha uma expressão interrogativa no rosto._

_- Não entendo. Como um homem pode ficar grávido?_

_Sakura deu uma risadinha da pergunta ingênua do amigo e voltou-se novamente para os senseis._

_- Eu já li sobre isso em um livro da biblioteca da Hokage-sama... Chama-se, Síndrome da Gravidez Paterna – Kakashi revirou os olhos. Dali pra frente, seriam mais e mais momentos de zombaria. - Falava até sobre uma história folclórica... Dizia que, se a grávida passa por cima do marido, os sintomas passam todos para ele!_

_- Que bobagem – disse Anko aos risos._

_- Isso porque é um livro muito antigo! Vocês deviam ver as outras sessões..._

_Enquanto todos se entretinham com as histórias "interessantíssimas" de Sakura, Kakashi repassava mentalmente a última fala da rosada que lhe chamara a atenção. A mente brilhante do Sharingan no Kakashi tramava um plano simples e maquiavélico._

_(...)_

_Logo após o almoço, Anko tirava a sesta de uma hora. Agora, graças à gravidez, ela sentia a constante sensação de fadiga. Ela, que sempre fora hiperativa e muito energética, se irritava com tamanho cansaço adquirido sem o menor esforço. Mas não dispensava um bom cochilo._

_Anko sonhava lindamente com o dono da barraquinha de dangos. Um senhor muito bonzinho e simpático que sempre lhe recebia com festa quando a via. O Tio do dango, como ela chamava, em seu sonho, oferecia-se para fazer dangos para ela pelo resto da vida! Sem que ela tivesse tempo de aceitar e comemorar, o velho lhe impôs uma condição: ela deveria fazer amor com ele. Anko recuou alguns passos e, antes que percebesse, o velho já estava agarrado a ela, roçando-se de uma maneira nojenta. Ela tentava livrar-se do homem mas, sua força, de alguma maneira estranha que ela não conseguia compreender, não era suficiente para deter o idoso caquético._

_Finalmente o estalo! Aquilo não passava de um sonho. Anko despertava lentamente do sono e, ainda misturando sonho com realidade, sentiu um peso diferente sobre o seu corpo. Abriu os olhos..._

_- AAAAAAAH!_

_...E deparou-se com Kakashi, em cima dela. Assustou-se e gritou. Claro, ela não havia reconhecido-o, por conta da visão ainda embargada, por isso, o soco, fruto de um reflexo inevitável, fez com que o Hatake fosse direto para um encontro com o chão._

_- O que está tentando fazer, seu imbecil? – gritou Anko, furiosa e assustada. - Quer me matar do coração? – em seus pensamentos, ela dava graças a Deus pelo Tio do Dango ainda ser aquele senhor alegre, bonzinho e não tarado de sempre._

_- Só estou tentando devolver o que você me passou! – respondeu no mesmo tom, enquanto massageava o queixo dolorido por conta do golpe._

_- Kakashi, amorzinho... – começou irônica. – Do que diabos você está falando?_

_- DESSES ENJOOS!_

_- Eh?_

_- Vocêêêê! – apontou para a esposa de forma acusadora. – Você passou por cima de mim e transferiu esses malditos enjoos! Pois agora eu vou te devolver! – Kakashi se preparava para subir em cima dela novamente mas, Anko rolou para o outro lado da cama._

_- CAI FORA, KAKASHI! – levantou-se o quanto antes. – Eu não acredito que você levou aquela história ridícula a sério! É folclore, FOL-CLO-RE! Vou te enviar pro hospício, você vai ver!_

_- Folclore, ou não, é a única explicação plausível pra tudo isso!_

_Anko o olhava incrédula._

_- Kakashi, a Godaime não explicou que isso é psicológico?_

_- Isso não anula a possibilidade de a história ser real._

_- Se, e __se __essa história for verdade, nada mais justo do que você ficar com os enjoos!_

_- Por quê? – retrucou irritado. – Quem está gravida aqui é você!_

_- EXATAMENTE! – explodiu. – E A CULPA DISSO É SUA!_

_- Minha?_

_- SIM! O alien é seu! Você o colocou aqui dentro! Vomite você!_

_Kakashi bufafa impaciente e Anko respirava fundo, controlando-se ao máximo para não chorar. Droga, a gravidez a deixava realmente sensível! Por que Kakashi tinha que começar com aquela paranoia justo agora? Aquilo a deixava muito triste. Ela não queria brigar com ele, mas também não queria que ele se sentisse mal durante um período que deveria ser agradável para os dois._

_- Kakashi, eu juro pra você... – Anko manteve-se firme. - Se você tentar essa maluquice de novo, eu te mato. Ouviu? EU TE MATO!_

* * *

Eles sabiam que seria um período de grandes mudanças mas, não imaginavam nada como as coisas que vinham acontecendo. Toda a inquietação de Kakashi junto aos hormônios ensandecidos de Anko, deixavam o casal e todos a sua volta à beira de uma crise de nervos.

De qualquer maneira, mais um mês se passou. Kakashi aprendera a controlar-se melhor diante da situação. Mesmo Anko disfarçando, ele começou a perceber que suas atitudes descontroladas a deixavam realmente chateada. O dever dele era suavizar as coisas, ampará-la, animá-la, e não deixá-la ainda mais nervosa. A sua aflição só faria mal a ela e ao bebê.

Anko entrava no quarto mês de gravidez. Agora, as crises de enjoo haviam diminuído muito e o mesmo aconteceu com Kakashi. As mudanças no corpo de Anko tornavam-se cada vez mais evidentes. A cintura fina e delgada começava a se alargar aos pouquinhos e com ela, a barriguinha.

* * *

_- Anko, desista... Não vai fechar. Você precisa comprar novos._

_Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para ver que os sutiãs de Anko já não serviam mais. A kunoichi, que já tinha o busto bem avantajado, agora estava com os seios de um tamanho exorbitante, isso que o seu organismo ainda nem havia começado a produzir leite. Kakashi era quem estava apreciando muito aquela mudança. Não era segredo nenhum sua devoção pelos seios da esposa, ainda mais agora. Porém, Anko não gostava que ele os tocasse por conta das constantes dores que tinha, deixando o Hatake muito frustrado._

_- Eu estou ciente disso, Kakashi – retrucou debochadamente. - Mas pra que eu possa sair e comprar sutiãs novos, eu tenho que usar um velho!_

_Com a gravidez, Anko se tornara bastante insegura com o próprio corpo. A kunoichi estava enfrentando muitos medos. Ela vivia um confuso paradoxo: a alegria de ser mãe e o momento mágico que vivenciava, e a insegurança de uma mulher que sentia-se perdendo toda a sua sensualidade. Ao mesmo tempo, condenava-se por preocupar-se com a aparência quando estava à espera de um filho._

_- Iie, iie... Com a capa por cima nem se nota. Você vai se machucar desse jeito._

_- Não quero sair sem sutiã... É desconfortável – queixou-se._

_Kakashi soltou um suspiro cansado. Ele não conseguia compreender o motivo de tanta "frescura", afinal, Anko sempre andou sem sutiã. Pegando cada uma das tiras do sutiã, ele as puxou delicadamente, para trazer uma de encontro à outra. O problema é que elas não ficaram nem um pouco próximas. Se as juntasse mais poderia machucar Anko._

_- Teimosa! - irritou-se. - É claro que não vai fechar, os seus seios já estão iguais aos da Godaime!_

_- Você não presta pra nada, Kakashi!_

_A contragosto, Anko saiu de casa sem sutiã. Se não estivesse grávida, ela não teria problema nenhum com aquilo, mas o fato é que ela estava bastante angustiada com a sua nova forma física._

_Ela arrastou Kakashi até uma loja de roupas para grávidas. Isso por que a mulher afirmava que ele devia-lhe alguns presentes. Ele não hesitou. Só ficou entediado em ter que assisti-la experimentando dezenas de roupas e ser paparicado como criança pelas simpaticíssimas vendedoras que diziam: "Oh, mas vocês formam um casal tão bonito!", "Oh, como esta mamãe está linda! E esse papai como está feliz!". Tudo bem, esse era o trabalho delas. Mas ele detestava ter que aturar estranhos simulando intimidade._

_- Vamos? – a sorridente Anko parou bem a sua frente. Ela vestia uma bata rosa e uma bermuda jeans confortáveis._

_- Ah, já? – respondeu irônico. – Por que não leva a loja inteira?_

_- Hunf! Se eu quisesse levar a loja inteira, eu levaria, porque o meu marido tem dinheiro pra comprar quantas roupas eu quiser!_

_- Claro. E quem é o trouxa do seu marido?_

_Com o coração partido, Kakashi abriu a carteira. Desde que se casou com Anko, era como se seu dinheiro desaparecesse num passe de mágica. Obviamente, tudo aquilo era drama do Hatake. O famoso Sharingan no Kakashi, o Copy Ninja, ganhava bem suficiente para sustentar mais umas três Ankos. É que além de ganhar bem, ele era um poupador._

_- Vamos, você ainda tem consulta. – disse Kakashi, segurando dezenas de sacolas cor-de-rosa, em suas mãos._

_- Hai, hai... Ja ne, meninas! – Anko abanou para as atendentes, seguindo Kakashi. - Arigatou!_

_- Voltem sempre Anko-chan, Kakashi-kun!_

_- Ja ne! - Kakashi acenava amavelmente. - "Não contem com isso, sanguessugas"._

_Ele se dirigia até a saída quando percebeu que Anko não o acompanhava. Ao virar-se para trás, vê a mulher parada, no meio da loja, com o cenho franzido._

_- Ah... – suspirou desolado. – O que você esqueceu?_

_Anko manteve-se imóvel, fitando o chão fixamente._

_- Mexeu._

_- Hã? – ele a olhava pasmo._

_- Mexeu!_

_- Mexeu?_

_Kakashi aproximou-se de Anko, derrubando todas as compras no chão. Ela colocou a mão dele sobre seu ventre e ambos ficaram encarando-se por um instante, esperando que... Que algo acontecesse. Após alguns segundos, Kakashi sorri:_

_- Ainda é muito cedo pra mexer._

_- Eu sei, mas... – bateu o pé. - Droga, eu tenho certeza que senti!_

_- Olha, já está quase na hora do almoço, você deve estar..._

_Uma colisão. Uma leve e muito sutil colisão, contra a palma da mão de cada um deles. Trocaram olhares surpresos. O pequeno círculo de vendedoras em torno do casal assistia à cena na maior expectativa quando o copy nin dá um berro ensurdecedor:_

_- MEXEU!_

_As mulheres em volta soltaram risadinhas alegres e curtas palmas, parabenizando-os. Kakashi cai de joelhos na frente de Anko e a abraça, arrancando suspiros de todas as mulheres próximas._

_- Amor, levanta... – sussurrou encabulada._

_- Anko... E-ele está aqui mesmo!_

_- Claro que está – disse a voz trêmula._

_Ele se levantou, abaixou sua máscara e a beijou gentilmente. Ao fechar dos olhos castanhos marejados, pequenas lágrimas rolaram as bochechas levemente coradas. Lágrimas que ele fez questão de secar._

_Anko sentia seu coração vibrar forte. Pairou-lhe os lábios um doce sorriso. Aquele era o amor da sua vida e ela não tinha palavras para agradecer-lhe pela oportunidade que ele lhe dera de sentir uma emoção tão intensa. Emoção de sentir o seu bebezinho mexendo-se pela primeira vez. Emoção de tornar-se mãe._

* * *

"Um peixinho dando cambalhotas dentro de um aquário", Tsunade descrevera. A metáfora deixou Anko especialmente animada. O seu "cara-de-peixe" havia-a deixado marcada para sempre, dando-lhe o maior dos presentes: uma nova razão para viver. Eles finalmente perceberam que aquela vida crescia um pouquinho à cada dia que passava. E eles estavam _completamente apaixonados por ela_.

Continua!

* * *

Sem palavras para o meu atraso. Férias é um período muitcho louco em que eu não consigo parar em casa. Sorry. :/

Deixa eu dizer que, depois que escrevi esse último parágrafo, eu pensei naquela música do Fagner (eu acho), que dizia assim: "Quem me dera ser um peixe, para em teu límpido aquário mergulhar, fazer borbulhas de amor pra te encantar, passar a noite em claro dentro de ti"... Tipo... o_o HUIAEHUIEHAUIEHAIUEHIUAA

E ai, estão ficando enjoados, caros leitores? HAUIEHAUIHEUIAE Bom, eu avisei que era flufýssima!

Pessoalmente, eu estou gostando muuuuito de escrever essa história. Eu aaaamo fics em estilo família, que, aliás, são muito raras. Até porque acho que a galera não curte muito estilo continuations. Eu to me matando pra fazer algumas previsões pra poder escrever alguns capítulos mais a frente. Mas, ah. Pelo visto eu vou me ferrar de qualquer jeito, então... IOAJEOIJEOA

O próprio fato de a Godaime estar vivinha da silva é um chute meu. É que, na verdade, é o que eu acredito que vá acontecer. Acredito totalmente na competência do Kakashi pra ser Hokage, e não é só porque eu o amo de paixão :D Mas é que poxa... Eu acho crueldade deixá-lo o dia inteiro atrás de uma mesinha carimbando papéis. E também, ainda não está na hora do Naruto... Por isso, quero muuuuuuuito que a Tsu-querida acorde! Ç_Ç Mais pra frente vai ser revelado em que contexto da história original nós estamos... Por agora, não faz a menor falta.

* * *

Agradeço imensamente pelos reviews que recebi! Valeu, zzenti! *_*

Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capítulo novo e, por favor, continuem deixando reviews, reviews, reviews. *-* Isso aquece o meu coração! HEUIHEIUAHEIUI

YAY, babies! Por hoje é só!

Beijones e faloveme!

**Obs:** Assim que eu escrevi a frase a cima, entrou uma baratona **ENORME³³³³** pela janela. AAAAHHHHH Ç_Ç


	3. Todinha nossa

**Agora somos família**

_Todinha nossa_

Sexto mês de gestação e tudo ainda parecia novidade. Kakashi continuava absolutamente encantado com tudo o que dizia respeito à maternidade, algo tão perfeito e natural. Era incrível o fato de que Anko estivesse carregando o _seu_ filho. Um milagre tão belo e grandioso, que o próprio Kakashi duvidava que realmente tivesse algo a ver com aquilo. Ele, sendo um observador, não se cansava de admirar as mudanças que aconteciam em Anko: adorava as transformações e os cuidados que ela tinha com o corpo; adorava cada movimento do bebê; no fundo, adorava até mesmo as constantes e conturbadas alterações de humor de sua esposa. Ele amava tudo aquilo o que estava acontecendo com ela.

Com o passar dos dias, a jounin dos cabelos roxo ficava cada vez maior, mais bonita e mais sorridente do que sempre fora. Radiante, Kakashi definira. Sempre achou que essa palavra tivesse muito a ver com as gestantes. E ele tinha razão!

A gravidez mexeu muito com Anko. Não apenas fisicamente mas também emocionalmente. A kunoichi durona e independente dera lugar a uma mulher manhosa e compassiva. Agora havia alguém, alguém que ela nem ao menos conhecia e que dependia dela. Alguém que precisava dela para sobreviver. E ela dava mais valor à vida desta pessoa, do que a dela própria. Anko passou a ver o mundo com outros olhos... Tudo tinha mais amor. Jamais pensou que viveria um momento como aquele. Ser mãe parecia-lhe uma ideia tão distante, tão improvável e, no entanto... Este virara o seu presente. Nunca imaginou que a maternidade pudesse lhe trazer uma sensação tão grande de completude, algo que ela mal poderia descrever. Dizia apenas que era _grande_ e _sem_ _limites._

Aquela criança que crescia no ventre de Anko era a maior prova da cumplicidade que havia entre ela e Kakashi. A maior manifestação do sentimento que havia entre os dois. Aquele era o amor que crescia todos os dias.

* * *

_- ... E todos os dias, todos os dias mesmo, o cãozinho ficava observando a gatinha, beeem de longe. E cada vez que ele a via se aproximar, ele podia sentir suas patinhas estremecerem. Mas o cãozinho ficava muito triste porque todas as vezes que isso acontecia, a gatinha só o recebia com unhadas._

_Kakashi estava deitado sobre o travesseiro, bem ao lado da barriga de sua esposa, enquanto contava mais uma de suas histórias infantis para o bebê. Histórias de sua autoria, é claro! Aquele certamente era o seu assunto preferido._

_Desde que os pais zelosos sentiram o seu filho se movendo pela primeira vez, virara costume ficarem conversando com ele durante horas a fio. E eles se divertiam muito! Tsunade disse que aquilo seria muito bom e importante para a formação e fortalecimento dos vínculos entre mãe, pai, e bebê._

_Ao sentir que a mão que lhe acariciava os cabelos havia repousado sobre sua nuca, Kakashi ergue a cabeça, voltando-a por cima dos ombros._

_- Ih... Mamãe dormiu – atestou, ao fitar Anko e ouvi-la ressonar suavemente._

_Cuidadosamente, ele a ajeitou na cama, deitando-a numa posição mais confortável. Essa não era a primeira vez que Anko adormecia enquanto ele narrava mais um de seus romances adaptados._

_- Kakashi...? – pronunciou-se a voz embargada._

_- Hum?_

_Sem abrir os olhos, Anko levou sua mão até o rosto mascarado. Tateando-o, ela percebeu que ele não usava sua habitual bandana._

_- Vá dormir, amanhã você termina._

_Kakashi ficava durante muito tempo observando o bebê através do Sharingan, o que deixava Anko preocupada. Seu marido não era nenhuma fonte rica de chakra e quando ele usava em demasia o seu olho esquerdo, ficava bastante debilitado. Além disso, ela tinha receio pela piora de sua visão._

_- Yare, eu já estou terminando – percebendo quais eram as intenções da esposa, colocou novamente o hitaiate sobre o rosto._

_- Hum..._

_- Mas mesmo a gatinha maltratando-o muito, o cãozinho fez com que a gatinha percebesse que ela só fazia aquilo, porque ela gostava muito dele. Ela acabou percebendo o quão boba ela era e passou a aceitar seus sentimentos pelo cãozinho. E agora eles vão ter um filhinho híbrido! Fim. – finalizou com um beijo sobre a barriga._

_- Uau. Você deveria escrever um livro – Anko debochou. Adorava criticar Kakashi, ainda mais quando não tinha argumentos consistentes para tal. Isso sempre o deixava furioso. - Essa foi a história mais mal contada que eu já ouvi._

_- Você não ouviu a história, você dormiu – retrucou ríspido. A história dele era linda, cheia de romance e bons clichês, tal qual Icha Icha. Uma verdadeira história de amor! Como ela ousava depreciá-la daquela maneira?_

_- Pra você ver como estava boa! – remexeu-se um pouco, acomodando melhor a cabeça no travesseiro._

_- Você não sabe o que está dizendo, Anko - Anko divertiu-se com a indignação de Kakashi. Riu baixinho._

_- Não se preocupe, amanhã você conta outra, ela não vai sair daqui._

_Kakashi deu de ombros e deitou-se. Agora que ela o havia feito terminar a história às pressas, não havia como consertá-la. Ao fechar os olhos, termina por processar a última fala de Anko:_

_- Ela? – levantou-se de súbito, olhando perplexo para a mulher ao seu lado._

_Anko remexeu-se novamente._

_- Uhuuum... – balbuciou, agarrando-se ao travesseiro - Nós vamos ter uma menina._

_A indiferença de Anko o fez ajoelhar-se na cama, estupefato._

_- Anko, isso é sério? V-você foi na Tsunade?_

_- Não._

_- Você disse que não queria saber o sexo e foi até lá sem mim?_

_Anko percebeu que Kakashi estava começando a se agitar. E Kakashi, quando nervoso, ficava insuportável._

_- Kakashi, eu __**não**__ fui na Tsunade – respondeu, ainda com os olhos cerrados e cenho franzido. A irritação surgia._

_- Então, como...?_

_Sem tempo para concluir a frase, ele foi puxado pela gola da blusa, derrubado e calado por um travesseiro socado no rosto._

_- Cala a boca, vai dormir e não me enche o saco!_

_(...)_

_- Ui, geladinho!_

_Essas eram sempre as palavras de Anko durante as sessões de ultrassonografia. O contato do gel frio contra seu ventre era desconfortável, mas nada intolerável, e o scanner deslizando sobre a região de certa forma provocava-lhe cócegas. Ela sempre se divertia muito naquele momento. Era quando via o seu bebê._

_Shizune sempre dava boas risadas durante os exames de ultrassom de Anko. Sua paciente tinha um jeito irreverente e hilariante, capaz de entreter qualquer um com suas piadas desabusadas e seu humor sarcástico. E ainda tinha o senpai perguntando de minuto a minuto sobre cada mancha preta que surgia no monitor._

_Era diferente quando Kakashi via através do Sharingan. As correntes de chakra de Anko misturavam-se às do bebê, dificultando sua visão, portanto, ultrassonografia também era novidade para ele._

_- Shizune, me diga o sexo! – exclamou de repente, atraindo os olhares das duas mulheres._

_- Como é? - ambas responderam em uníssono._

_- Senpai, - Shizune começou calmamente, percebendo a carranca que se formara no rosto de Anko. - pensei que não quisessem saber o sexo..._

_- E __não__ queremos – Anko rangia os dentes, sem desviar o olhar ameaçador da direção de Kakashi._

_Até hoje, a única pessoa a conhecer o sexo do bebê era Shizun__e. __Apesar de Tsunade ser sempre quem realizava as consultas e estar acompanhando a gravidez desde o começo, a Hokage era uma mulher importante e bastante atarefada, e sua agenda apertada a deixava sem condições de cuidar do casal o tempo inteiro. Por isso, Shizune ficara encarregada dos ultrassons. Em prol do segredo do sexo da criança, a Godaime preferiu abster-se deste conhecimento. O cuidado em relação aos gêneros era crucial, e ela certamente não se policiaria o suficiente._

_No que dependesse de Kakashi, Konoha inteira já saberia o sexo do bebê__ e ele e Anko já teriam pintado o quarto, comprado móveis, roupinhas, sapatinhos... Já estaria tudo pronto para recebê-lo.__ Mas Anko, como sempre, quis colocar um pouco de suspense na circunstância, alegando que seria muito mais emocionante descobrir na hora. Disso, ele não duvidava. Mas aquela expectativa só o deixava mais afobado. Era muito azar! Justo Anko, a criatura mais curiosa que ele já conhecera na vida, parecia completamente desinteressada em descobrir se teria um filho ou uma filha._

_- Anko, eu quero saber! – Kakashi protestou manhoso._

_- Ooh... Mas eu estou dizendo pra você, peixinho! É uma menina! – respondeu-lhe, afável._

_Risos escapavam os lábios de Shizune. A médica nin estava presenciando algo raro. Não era comum ver Kakashi e Anko tratando um ao outro com tanto carinho. Isto é, sim, eles eram discretamente amorosos, mas, ver Anko recebendo petelecos na testa e Kakashi cotoveladas no estômago, eram cenas mais frequentes._

_- Mas, An-chan..._

_- Nah, já chega – ela sorriu e lhe deu um selinho estalado por cima da máscara. – É uma menina e pronto._

_- Tem tanta certeza assim, Anko? – a voz em leve tom de sarcasmo foi imediatamente reconhecida pelos três ninjas._

_- Yo, Tsunade-sama! – Anko fingiu-se muito surpresa com a chegada da Godaime - Eu tenho tanta certeza, que poderia... Apostar!_

_O clima no cômodo ficou tenso. Tsunade arqueou a sobrancelha diante daquela fala entoada de maneira provocadora. Shizune, completamente apavorada e cheia de caretas no rosto, recuara alguns passos, como querendo proteger-se de uma explosão de nervos da Godaime. No entanto, um sorriso simples e soberbo surgia no rosto de Tsunade._

_- E você __quer__ apostar, Anko?_

_- Não quero parecer atrevida, Tsunade-sama! – Anko desviou o olhar, fazendo-se de inocente._

_- Ora, não seja boba, você sabe que eu adoro um jogo. No que está pensando?_

_Um sorriso desafiador delineou-se nos lábios da jovem kunoichi:_

_- Se for uma menina, Kakashi tira um mês de folga depois do parto!_

_A Godaime franziu o cenho perante tamanha petulância. Percebera que acabara de cair em uma armadilha preparada por sua subordinada._

_Kakashi tinha vontade apanhar Anko e dar-lhe uns bons tapas no traseiro por peitar a Hokage daquela forma – ainda que, no fundo, ficasse completamente contagiado pela ideia de tirar um mês de férias pela primeira vez na vida. Mesmo assim, o terror o limitou a apenas assistir àquele intenso duelo feminino._

_Durante breves segundos, Tsunade parecia ponderar a proposta de Anko, até chegar a uma conclusão óbvia: 50% de chances de vencer. Muito mais do que já teve em suas outras apostas._

_- Muito bem – retribuiu o sorriso. – Se for menino, Kakashi duplicará a carga horária!_

_- NANI? – o Hatake arregalou os olhos._

_- Fechado!_

_- EH? O QUE? ANKO!_

_Incrédulo, Kakashi assistia ao aperto de mãos, o selar da aposta. Abrira a boca várias vezes, numa tentava protestar, mas ninguém parecia interessado em seus argumentos._

_- Neste caso, Shizune continuará encarregada dos ultrassons e eu continuarei acompanhando vocês, como estávamos até agora – a Godaime concluiu._

_- Sabe, eu não acho apropriado que vocês me envolvam nessas..._

_- Tudo bem, Hokage-sama! – Anko deu-lhe um breve aceno e seguiu para trás do biombo, trocar de roupa. Kakashi a seguiu._

_- Quer me dar licença? – exigiu a kunoichi, ao notar a presença do esposo._

_- Anko! Como você faz um negócio desses sem me consultar primeiro? – sussurrou bravo._

_- Amor, relaxa! Você não viu? A Godaime caiu direitinho! – disse, desfazendo-se da roupa de paciente. - Mesmo que eu não tivesse certeza absoluta de que é uma menina, e eu tenho, estamos apostando contra a pata da Tsunade! – explicou aos sussurros. - Você vai passar um mês inteirinho em casa, comigo!_

_Kakashi manteve-se em silêncio, assistindo-a se vestir. O sentimento de derrota invade-lhe o peito... Como fazê-la compreender sua preocupação? Um suspiro fatigado saltou de seus lábios, chamando a atenção de Anko._

_- Se for um menino, eu irei amá-lo do mesmo jeito, se é com isso que você está preocupado – e sorriu-lhe amavelmente._

_(...)_

_Andar pela vila no 'estado grávida' tinha lá as suas vantagens: as pessoas cediam gentilmente os seus lugares nas filas, abriam passagem, lhe tratavam com mais carinho e atenção... Anko nunca entendeu exatamente o porquê disso. Isto é, apenas uma grávida poderia compreender o real benefício desses gestos. Mas qual seria o porquê de pessoas "normais" terem atos tão generosos? Seria porque ela estava carregando uma vida? Seria por que todo mundo considera isso algo sagrado? O talvez por que "a gordinha parecia cansada"? Bem, de qualquer jeito ela estava apreciando muito sua vida de gestante._

_Passeando pelas ruas de Konoha, Anko para em frente a uma loja de produtos para bebês. Através da vitrine, ela olhava deslumbrada para as coisas lindas que havia lá dentro. Roupinhas e sapatinhos, tão pequeninos. Chupetas e mamadeiras de todas as cores. Carrinhos e berços. Era tudo tão meigo! Ela podia imaginar o seu bebê usando cada uma daquelas coisinhas._

_- Posso ajudá-la, moça?_

_- Oh! Não, obrigada! – Anko assustou-se com a repentina aparição da mulher ao seu lado. Sorriu gentilmente. - Só estou, você sabe, namorando essas coisinhas de bebê._

_- Já comprou alguma coisa pro seu? – perguntou-lhe, cheia de simpatia._

_- Compramos algumas roupinhas amarelas, brancas... Nada muito simbólico como azul e rosa – aproximou-se e cochichou. - Ainda não sabemos o sexo!_

_Ambas riram._

_- Entendo... Não quer olhar lá dentro?_

_Anko frisou os lábios, avaliando a proposta. Se entrasse na loja, o risco de sair de lá com alguma sacola, seria enorme e Kakashi lhe encheria os ouvidos se soubesse que ela havia comprado algo. Mas e daí? O convite era tentador demais para ela dar crédito aos discursos de seu marido._

_Ao ultrapassar o umbral da porta, o cheirinho suave e gostoso de neném invade as narinas de Anko. Como era bom! O perfume lhe inspirava tranquilidade e os tons delicados de tinta amarela nas paredes deixavam o ambiente com uma atmosfera de paz. Era calmo e harmonioso. Era bom, muito bom!_

_- E então, o que você acha que é?_

_- Hã? – Anko estava tão entretida com o ar que a rodeava que, quando retirada de seus devaneios, não entendera do que se tratava a pergunta._

_- Ora, toda a mãe tem um palpite certeiro! O que você acha que é?_

_- Uma menina – respondeu, com afagos sobre sua barriga._

_- Que maravilha! E o seu esposo, está contente?_

_- Muito! Ele é um parceiro incrível! Mas, grrr, me irrita o fato de ele não acreditar quando eu digo que é uma menina!_

_- Querida, - sorriu debochada. - homens não podem compreender nosso instinto materno, está muito além da capacidade deles!_

_- Acho que você tem razão!_

_Anko sentiu-se muito a vontade com aquela vendedora, a primeira pessoa que não considerou seu presságio como um mero chute. Ela parecia entender muito bem sua situação. Provavelmente já havia escutado várias outras histórias como a dela._

_- Então... Uma menina, né? Venha até aqui, tenho umas coisinhas que aposto que você vai gostar!_

_De uma enorme estante de madeira, a atendente retirou uma muda de roupinhas coloridas. Anko admirava cada blusinha, cada macacãozinho, cada vestidinho... Ah, era tudo tão pequeno e delicado!_

_- Este aqui é... Perfeito! – balbuciou._

_Anko estendeu o pequeno traje que segurava. Era um vestido branco, todo preenchido por uma estampa de florzinhas lilases e amarelas. Afagou o pequeno pedaço de pano contra o rosto, sentindo a maciez do tecido. Abriu os olhos e deu um sorriso espoleta:_

_- Eu vou levar!_

* * *

Anko não sabia explicar a sua certeza, pois, ela mesma não conseguia compreender. Para ela estava bastante claro que a criança que estava esperando, era uma menina. Talvez fosse mesmo o tal do instinto materno. Mesmo com a incompreensão e a descrença de Kakashi, não houve sequer um momento de dúvida. Ora, mas como ela não haveria de saber? Era ela quem a carregava! Era ela quem a alimentava! O seu corpo estava ligado ao dela. Seus pensamentos, seus batimentos cardíacos, seus sentimentos... O bebê podia senti-la e ela, a ele.

Anko tratou de esconder o vestido para que Kakashi não pudesse encontrá-lo. Em vão. E um belo sermão, foi o que ela ouviu. Mas a descoberta do Hatake serviu apenas para que Anko assegurasse sua posição. Com a audácia que lhe era característica, a kunoichi voltou à loja onde comprara o vestidinho, trazendo sacolas e mais sacolas de compras. Desnecessário comentar a zanga de Kakashi, diante da rebeldia. Anko ficava chateada com tamanho ceticismo por parte de seu marido. Apesar disso, ela sabia que ele queria apenas proteger-lhe da decepção.

Mas antes fosse esse o único problema do casal. A gravidez trouxe, sim, bons momentos, porém, também trouxe inconveniências. Anko, por exemplo, sentia-se bastante incomodada por depender tanto de Kakashi. Isso sem contar as rédeas curtas que ele atreveu-se a colocar nela: alimentação, exercícios físicos, consultas, horas de sono... Tudo ele controlava com rigor, estava deixando-a maluca! O copy nin, por outro lado, tinha constantes crises de mal humor quando deveria levantar-se no meio da madrugada para buscar comida, ou quando Anko começava a choramingar. Sim, ele adorava enchê-la de carinhos e mimos, e até de vê-la dengosinha, mas detestava quando ela chorava. Kakashi tinha pavor de mulheres choronas e birrentas, e agora, durante a gravidez, Anko havia se tornado uma delas. E isso era muito estressante.

Sem contar o apetite voraz por sexo, adquirido pela kunoichi. Ela não podia ver Kakashi se exercitando, ela não podia vê-lo no banho, não podia vê-lo lendo, não podia vê-lo cozinhando, não podia vê-lo parado. Não podia vê-lo! Tudo o que envolvia Kakashi a deixava excitada. Uma vez havia se animado ao vê-lo espremer uma laranja... E começou a chorar! Ela entendia que estava descontrolada e detestava estar daquele jeito.

Kakashi só a evitava. A vida sexual do casal havia diminuído consideravelmente desde que a barriga de Anko começara a aparecer. Kakashi sempre dava alguma desculpa esfarrapada qualquer ou, quando não havia jeito, recorria ao sexo oral.

Anko sentia-se menosprezada. Percebia toda a sua sensualidade e beleza esvaindo-se aos poucos e junto com elas, sua auto-estima. Triste e frustrada... A kunoichi alegre e espirituosa estava perdendo todo o seu brilho.

* * *

_Sentada no sofá da sala, no meio da tarde, Anko folheava calmamente uma revista de fofocas qualquer. Sua leitura é interrompida ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo:_

_- Yo!_

_- Yo._

_O jounin dos cabelos prateados deu-lhe um breve aceno e seguiu para o quarto, enquanto ela o espiava atentamente. Ao vê-lo entrar no cômodo, Anko o seguiu a passos rápidos e silenciosos... Ele estava trocando de roupa! Momento perfeito para um ataque surpresa._

_- Anko! O que você está fazendo!_

_Kakashi ficara levemente aterrorizado, questionando-se como havia ido parar deitado na cama e com Anko em cima dele. Foi um único e ágil movimento que o colocara ali._

_- Ah, você sabe... – Anko sorriu travessa. - Estou morrendo de vontade de fazer um amorzinho gostoso com você!_

_Kakashi deu uma risadinha sem graça._

_- É? Então, porque você não deita quietinha ali, - Kakashi a empurrava suavemente, tentando forçá-la a sair. - que eu vou..._

_- Não, não, não, não, não! – manteve-se firme. - Hoje você não vai escapar! Eu vou apertar você, eu vou beijar você, eu vou triturar você, eu vou trucidar você, eu vou devorar você... - Anko ia colocando cada vez mais ênfase nas palavras, enquanto distribuía beijos por todo o tórax desnudo.- EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! – Kakashi estremeceu ao som da gargalhada sádica._

_Talvez outros homens ficassem um tanto coagidos com o comportamento dominador de Anko na cama, porém, Kakashi gostava. Ele imaginou que não tardaria sua esposa perceber sua hesitação. Bem, ele não podia esperar que ela o convencesse, por isso deveria ser mais sedutor do que ela._

_- O que é isso, gudi-gudi! – ele a empurrou delicadamente para o lado, deitando-a na cama. - Esqueça de mim, vamos falar de você..._

_- GUDI-GUDI? QUE PORRA É ESSA? – sentou-se, encarando-o com fogo nos olhos._

_- Como...? – perguntou confuso._

_- Buuuu... – choramingou. – Gudi-gudi é apelido de gorda e feia!_

_- Anko, você não está gorda, você está grávida – falou entediado. – Além disso, você está linda com esse barrigão._

_Kakashi tentava ao máximo manter-se afetuoso pois, sabia, a gravidez estava detonando os hormônios de Anko._

_- Eu não sou mais a sua delicinha! Eu sou... Uma... GUDI-GUDI! – atirou-se na cama e pôs-se a chorar._

_- Amor, é claro que você ainda é a minha delícia – Kakashi sorriu ternamente e acariciou-lhe o braço._

_Anko levantou-se repentinamente com uma expressão sombria na face, deixando Kakashi atormentado com aquela energia maligna que fora dispersa no ambiente._

_- Você 'tá transando com outra mulher, não é? – rangeu os dentes._

_- C-claro que não! – Kakashi abanava as mãos em resposta negativa. Anko o pegou pelo pescoço com as duas mãos e começou a apertá-lo._

_- Quem é a vadia? Eu a conheço? É bonita? É mais nova que eu? Menos grávida? Cozinha bem? AAAAHHH, - pôs as duas mãos sobre a boca. - não me diga que é aquela biscate magricela do lámen!_

_- Anko, - o Copy nin buscava desesperadamente por fôlego. – não tem mulher nenhuma._

_Massageando o pescoço dolorido, tentava recuperar-se do sufoco. Para o azar de Kakashi, gravidez não tirava a força de ninguém._

_Anko encolheu-se no canto da cama e virou o rosto para a parede._

_- Então... Por que você não quer mais fazer amor comigo? – perguntou, com o rosto levemente ruborizado._

_- Porque... Porque..._

_Anko percebeu o titubear de Kakashi e voltou os olhos para encará-lo. Ao receber aquele olhar sentido e magoado, o homem fitou o chão numa tentativa de fuga._

_- Porque eu tenho medo de machucar você ou o bebê – disse, fechando fortemente o lençol em seu punho._

_Anko piscou os olhos, surpresa. Aquela possibilidade não havia lhe passado pela cabeça. Tinha certeza que Kakashi não a machucaria mas e quanto ao bebê? Oh, céus! Sem dar tempo de o sentimento de culpa invadir-lhe o peito, Anko puxou o Hatake pelo braço, com violência._

_- Venha! – fez com que ele se levantasse junto com ela._

_Anko correu para o armário, retirando e, logo em seguida, atirando uma blusa para que Kakashi vestisse. O jounin a observava assombrado:_

_- A-aonde nós vamos? – perguntou, ajeitando a máscara em seu rosto._

_(...)_

_- TSUNADE-SAMA!_

_A porta do escritório da Hokage abrira-se bruscamente, revelando uma determinada Anko e um cabisbaixo Kakashi._

_- Anko, isso é jeito de entrar? – Tsunade bateu com os punhos sobre a mesa. Não suportava aquelas atitudes espalhafatosas de Anko, iguaizinhas às de Naruto. - Você sequer foi anunciada!_

_Ao ouvir o berro escandaloso de Anko, Naruto, Sakura e Sai, atraídos pela curiosidade, viraram-se instantaneamente para fitar a dupla de senseis. Kakashi soltou um suspiro. Porque justamente os seus alunos, o seu time, tinham que estar lá para presenciar aquela cena?_

_- Por que Kakashi-san não controla a sua mulher? AAU! – gemeu Sai, ao sentir o forte cascudo que levara de Sakura._

_- Machista desgraçado! – repreendeu._

_- Sexo faz mal pro bebê?_

_O silêncio invade. A pergunta de Anko deixa o clima na sala da Quinta extremamente constrangedor._

_- Uh, - Naruto rompeu a omissão, sorrindo debochadamente. - Kakashi-sensei não está comparecendo? AAAU! Sakura-chan... – gemeu, ao sentir um tapa na nuca vindo de uma Sakura de bochechas vermelhas._

_- Metido!_

_Kakashi não sabia onde se esconder. E nem tinha onde se esconder. E nem poderia se esconder!_

_Tsunade massageava as têmporas, tentando manter-se calma:_

_- Não, Anko... – respirou fundo. – Sexo não faz mal para o bebê._

_- Yooosh! – Anko ergueu o punho, vitoriosa. - Viu, amor? Sem problemas!_

_Em resposta, Kakashi forçou um sorriso, implorando mentalmente para que aquele momento embaraçoso passasse logo._

_Tsunade suspirou derrotada e levantou-se, caminhando até uma das enormes pilhas de livros que estavam atiradas pelo chão. Já estava há cinco anos como Hokage de Konoha e, até hoje, nunca reservara um tempo para organizar a sua sala. Ela retira um livro cor-de-rosa choque de um dos montantes e o entrega para Anko._

_- Levem isso! Tudo o que vocês precisam saber está ai. Só volte se essa criança estiver com a metade da cabeça pra fora da sua vagina, entendeu?_

_Anko sorriu em resposta e despediu-se de todos, sem qualquer acanhamento. Kakashi deu um breve aceno, uma risadinha sem graça e fechou a porta. A jounin dava uma folheada sem compromisso e percebe que, o livro intitulado "Libido na Gravidez", era cheio de ilustrações de sexo._

_- Parece legal._

* * *

Instruções, recomendações, depoimentos e muitas, muitas gravuras. O livro realmente os ajudara muito. Principalmente depois da incrível descoberta de que o sexo faria bem ao bebê. A vida sexual do casal passou a ser mais intensa do que nunca! Kakashi estava curtindo muito aquele período: todos os dias, a qualquer hora! Descobriram novas posições que eram confortáveis para Anko e prazerosas para ambos. Um viva para o libido na gravidez!

Acontece que, com o passar dos dias, Kakashi começava a se sentir cada vez mais cansado. Não tinha mais disposição para qualquer outra coisa, sentia-se cansado durante as missões e mal tinha tempo para dormir (e quando tinha, era obrigado a levantar-se para atender os desejos gastronômicos de sua adorável esposa). Tudo por que Anko tornara-se uma verdadeira maníaca sexual e sua ânsia por sexo não diminuía, só aumentava. Ele não estava mais dando conta, estava exausto!

Sexo era a única atividade em que Anko poderia extravasar suas energias por completo. A gravidez a limitava muito: suas corridas pela Floresta da Morte, viraram simples caminhadas pelas ruas de Konoha; as lutas foram substituídas por tediosas sessões de yoga; as missões de perseguição e assassinato, transformaram-se em maçantes horas de supervisão dos trabalhos dos chuunins recém formados. Ora, se Anko não podia correr, nem pular e nem enfrentar inimigos, só podia fazer amor!

* * *

_- Amor, acalme-se! Não precisa chorar por causa disso!_

_Kakashi entrava em casa, correndo atrás de Anko, e com sua voz serena e compreensiva, tentava abrandá-la._

_- Kakashi... – Anko meneava os cabelos de maneira irritada. - Essa gravidez está me deixando louca! – deixou-se cair sobre a cama._

_- Anko, tudo isso é normal..._

_- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FICAR EXCITADA COM AS DANÇAS DO GAI!_

_Kakashi e Anko voltavam de uma pequena reunião de jounins, feita na casa de Kurenai. Apesar de bem raros os encontros festivos, os ninjas da aldeia da Folha tinham sempre bons momentos quando estavam juntos. Talvez não daquela vez, para Anko..._

_- Oh não, não, não, calminha, calminha! – sentou-se a sua frente. - Tsunade explicou pra você sobre isso, não foi? Nós lemos no livrinho... Isso é normal, você está muito sensível._

_- Buuuu... – sentou-se, as costas apoiadas em um travesseiro e as pernas dobradas. – Kakashi, eu perdi o senso de tudo, estou confusa... MERDA, ELE NÃO SAI DA MINHA CABEÇA! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS ME LEMBRAR DAQUILO!_

_- Yare, yare! Você quer um docinho? Quer, delicinha? – beijou-lhe os joelhos. - Eu trago um docinho pra você._

_- Snif... – secou os olhos levemente marejados. - Eu quero... Eu quero que você dance pra mim!_

_- NANI? – Kakashi deu um pulo da cama._

_- DANÇA, DANÇA, DANÇA PRA MIM, POR FAVOOOOR! – ajoelhou-se sobre o colchão, implorando._

_- Anko, eu não danço! – disse, indignado. Ela sabia disso, por que estava pedindo?_

_- AAAAAH, - pôs as mãos na cabeça, balançando-a freneticamente. - MALDITO GAI! Eu estou ficando loucaaaaa!_

_Kakashi respirou fundo. Calma... O que valeria mais a pena? Fazer birra, não dançar, e ouvir Anko chorar a noite toda, ou dançar e fazê-la ficar quieta?_

_- Tá – falou secamente._

_Ao som das comemorações de Anko, Kakashi posicionou-se na frente da cama. Os olhos percorriam o quarto, buscando desesperadamente por alguma escapatória. Parado. Imóvel. Estátua. Era difícil admitir, mas o copy nin não tinha a menor aptidão para dança._

_- Eu... Não sei... Como eu...?_

_- Idiota! Sem música você nunca vai conseguir._

_Kakashi ligou o rádio e ao som de uma música agitada, começou a improvisar alguns movimentos. Movimentos bizarros, diga-se de passagem. Ele levava as mãos de um lado para o outro, batia palmas, remexia o quadril sem qualquer molejo. Kakashi reconhecia ser um grande descoordenado para a arte da dança, além de ser completamente desprovido de ritmo. Anko não estava nem aí, estava adorando! Ela batia palminhas com forme a batida da música e sorria de orelha à orelha:_

_- Lindo, amor, lindo! – era como uma criança assistindo a um show de palhaço. Para ela, Kakashi estava se saindo muito bem._

_O Hatake não estava nada satisfeito com aquilo. Dançar não era a sua melhor área de atuação e agora ele sentia-se o maior dos idiotas. Idiota, como Anko sempre o chamava._

_- Nee, Kakashi... Tira a roupa!_

_- EH? – os olhos de Kakashi esgazearam-se._

_- Ti-ra a rou-pa! – sorriu, maliciosa._

_- Pra quê? – perguntou apavorado. A resposta era óbvia._

_- Você faz um strip e depois vem aqui deitar 'do meu ladinho', gêêêênio. – disse, dando tapinhas sobre o colchão._

_- Hum... Você não está cansada? – disse, a voz arrastada._

_- Iie, iie, eu gostei de ver você dançando! – Anko engatinhou até Kakashi. - Vem cá, vem, meu tesão! Nooossa, olha só como você está gostosinho hoje! – ela o puxava pela a gola da blusa. - Vem, vem!_

_- Acho melhor não, Anko... – Kakashi a segurou pelos pulsos. - Você se esforçou muito hoje, deve estar cansada e..._

_- MALDITO! – ao som daquele estrondo, Kakashi recuou um passo, estremecendo nas bases, enquanto era apontado de forma acusadora. - VOCÊ FAZ DE PROPÓSITO! FICA ME SEDUZINDO E DEPOIS ME DEIXA... NA... MÃÃÃO! – atirou-se na cama colchão e agarrou-se ao travesseiro._

_Enquanto Anko choramingava, sentida com a sua própria piada de mau gosto, Kakashi coçava o pescoço, sonolento. Suspirou... A verdade era que ele é quem estava cansado demais para fazer amor. Deitou-se ao lado de Anko a abraçou gentilmente._

_- Vá embora! Eu não quero mais saber de você! – reclamou dengosa._

_- Hum... Mas agora eu quero. – beijava seu ombro com delicadeza._

_- Snif! Você é bandido, Kakashi! Não se brinca desse jeito com os sentimentos de uma grávida._

_- Eu sei, eu sei, delicinha, me desculpe._

_Nos lábios de Anko um sorriso de vitória. "Caiu feito um patinho."_

_(...)_

_- Kakashi..._

_Anko balançou o ombro de Kakashi com força. O copy nin tinha o sono pesado e custava muito a acordar. Ainda mais a essa hora, em plena madrugada. Ele abriu os olhos devagar e virou-se para a esposa._

_- Estou com fome._

_- Hum... – esfregou os olhos levemente, tentando espantar o sono. - E o que você quer comer?_

_Anko mordiscou o lábio inferior, indecisamente, assistindo Kakashi sentar-se na cama._

_- Eu... Eu quero uma coisa bem exótica – sua voz soou incerta._

_Kakashi rolou os olhos e soltou um suspiro exasperado. Agora que ele havia comprado um estoque enorme de dangos, ela nunca mais comeu um. Certamente, além de ter de se levantar, ele teria que sair de casa._

_- O que você quer? – perguntou mais uma vez. Ele esfregava as mãos contra o rosto com violência._

_- Eu quero sangue._

_Ao abrir os olhos, agora com a visão mais nítida, ele pode ver que aquilo não era uma brincadeira. Anko sorria. Não aquele sorriso costumeiro, tão cheio de dentes. Era um sorriso contido._

_Olhava surpreso para a mulher grávida diante dele. Surpreso era pouco, o Hatake ficara abismado. Sim, Tsunade havia dito qualquer coisa sobre desejos e repulsa por certos alimentos, mas... Sangue não era um alimento. Sakura também havia comentado que em uma de suas leituras sobre o assunto, encontrou relatos de mulheres que sentiram vontade de comer tijolos e cimento. Bem, ele pensou que aquilo se tratasse de bobagens._

_- Sangue? – tentou confirmar._

_- É – ela coçou o nariz com o indicador, timidamente._

_- Como você quer que eu traga sangue? – perguntou impaciente, porém, sem mudar o tom de voz._

_Ela respondeu com um sorriso. Agora sim, um sorriso esgazeado. Virou-se para a sua mesa de cabeceira e dali tirou uma kunai. Segurou o pequeno objeto cortante contra o peito, esperando por uma resposta do jounin._

_Kakashi entendeu o recado e ponderou. Soltou mais um suspiro._

_- Tudo bem, mas não é você quem vai cortar._

_- Por quê? – perguntou, o cenho franzido._

_- Porque se você cortar, – tomou o objeto das mãos da mulher. – é capaz de eu ter uma hemorragia._

_Kakashi fez um profundo e generoso corte no próprio braço. Os olhos de Anko brilhavam ao ver aquele líquido vermelho e viscoso transbordando a incisão. Sem perder tempo, sua boca foi direto de encontro ao corte: Anko chupava, lambia e mordiscava, arrancando, sem dó, gemidos roucos de Kakashi. De alguma maneira estranha e perturbadora, Kakashi estava gostando da sensação e achando aquela cena muito sexy. E também... Era muito bom não ter que sair da cama._

* * *

Os transtornos pelos quais Kakashi e Anko vinham passando, amenizaram-se, e agora eles entravam em contagem regressiva – dando lugar a novas incertezas. Ambos pareciam mais inquietos do que nunca. Anko, preocupada com parto, dores e anestesias, e Kakashi entrava em parafuso com a ideia de ser pai, tão próxima.

Em pouco tempo eles teriam um bebê em seus braços. Um bebê! Fosse menino ou menina, era um ser humano, o qual ambos teriam a obrigação de amar, proteger e educar. Isso os deixava empolgados e ao mesmo tempo assustados. E com razão. Agora, às vésperas do parto, Anko e Kakashi perceberam-se com um grande problema: nenhum dos dois jamais havia cuidado de um bebê! Pré-adolescentes, sim, a vida inteira, mas bebês, nunca! Anko estava temerosa. Já havia cuidado de um bebê uma única vez mas, não sozinha. Não sabia nem como trocar uma fralda! Já Kakashi, deixara o Icha Icha de lado e passou a ler livros sobre o assunto. Mas isso, certamente, não era o suficiente.

* * *

_- Psiu! Ei, Sarutobi!_

_Kakashi tentava chamar a atenção do bebê a sua frente. Inutilmente. O menino parecia nem um pouco interessado nele, o que era estranho, já que o jounin era naturalmente um despertar de curiosidade nos olhares infantis. As crianças ficavam sempre encantadas com a figura._

_Exceto aquela que estava bem ali. Sarutobi Yuji, o filho de Asuma e Kurenai. Um garoto moreno, de olhos castanhos, já bem grandinho para uma criança de dois anos de idade. Aparência forte e saudável. Balbuciava algumas palavras, andava desgovernadamente pela casa e se não for assistido atentamente, pode ser facilmente perdido de vista. Era nostálgico olhar para o pequeno... Parecidíssimo com o pai._

_- Ei, nenê, olha pra cá!_

_Chacoalhando um bonequinho de brinquedo, Kakashi finalmente consegue ganhar o olhar do pequeno Sarutobi._

_- Êêêêê! Olha o Kakashi-nisan aqui!_

_Uma vez que Kakashi começa a falar, ele não para. O semblante interrogativo do menino transforma-se em uma expressão de desespero, indicando que estava pronto para abrir o berreiro._

_- Não, não chore, por favor! – Kakashi o pegou no colo, – Olha só: careta! – e abaixou a máscara, colocando a língua pra fora. Em vez de risadinhas estridentes e fofas, ele recebe o olhar apavorado do garoto e o choro desolado._

_Kakashi embalava Yuji de um lado para outro, aflito. Revirou os olhos ao perceber a aproximação de Anko. Droga! Parecia que justamente nos momentos em que ele se encontrava irremediavelmente perdido, sua debochada esposa resolvia dar o ar da graça._

_- Aww, o que foi, nenê? – disse Anko, tomando a criança dos braços de Kakashi. - Esse monstrengo feioso assustou você?_

_- Garoto bobo – resmungou Kakashi, cruzando os braços na frente do peito. Era difícil aceitar aquela derrota._

_- Não fale assim da criança! Bobo é você, idiota!_

_Com o menino em seu colo, balançando-o suavemente de um lado para o outro, Anko questionava-se sobre o que o 'idiota do Kakashi' teria feito para deixar a criança naquele estado. Soltou uma risadinha quase inaudível. Kakashi estava revelando-se muito desajeitado._

_Aos poucos, Yuji se acalmava. Anko limpou as lágrimas que ainda escorriam pelas bochechas do menino, que agora a observava atentamente._

_- Ne, nenê, o que você quer, hein? – ela perguntou, as palavras melífluas._

_- Mamá! – Anko arregalou os olhos, surpresa, ao ver as duas mãos do garoto sobre seus seios._

_- Você quer mamar aí? Mas eu não sou a sua mãe, rapaz! – riu. - Kakashi, pegue a mamadeira dele._

_Kakashi levou a enorme bolsa preparada por Kurenai até a cozinha, e ao abri-la, soltou uma risada levemente escarninha: ali dentro havia itens suficientes para o garoto passar um mês fora de casa, sendo que o pequeno só ficaria apenas uma tarde com ele e Anko. A Yuühi parecia preocupada. Não que não tivesse confiança em seus amigos mas, deixar seu filho pequeno nas mãos de dois inexperientes a deixara bastante receosa._

_Kakashi esquentou o leite e o experimentou, checando a temperatura. Fez uma careta de repulsa ao pensar que aquele leite poderia ter saído de Kurenai. Cruzes, isso seria muito estranho... E nojento._

_Voltou para a sala com a mamadeira em mãos. Lá estavam Anko e o menino, brincando com alguns de seus bonecos de borracha. Anko o deitou no sofá e lhe deu a mamadeira, enquanto Kakashi sentava-se no chão, de frente para os dois._

_- Awww, você é tão fofinho! – disse Anko, enquanto o observava. - O meu bebê vai ser tão fofinho quanto você. Sabe, é uma menina... E se puxar a mim, será linda. Se puxar ao Kakashi será... – lançou um olhar debochado para Kakashi. – Bem inteligente! E daqui a alguns anos você vai poder namorá-la!_

_- Namorar? – Kakashi piscou, pasmo._

_- Claro!_

_- O bebê ainda nem nasceu e você já está pensando em namoro?_

_- O bebê ainda nem nasceu e você já está com ciúmes?_

_- Não estou com ciúmes – franziu o cenho. - Por que eu sentiria ciúmes desse babão?_

_- Porque ele é lindão! Não é, Yuji-chan?_

_Anko apoiou as costas no encosto do sofá e soltou um gemido cansado. Usou uma banqueta de madeira como respaldo para os pés, que, agora, estavam mais inchados do que nunca. A kunoichi sentia-se pesada e exausta, e qualquer tipo de movimento lhe custava muito esforço._

_- Sabe, eu não sei do que a Kurenai reclama tanto! – disse, enquanto brincava com os pezinhos do Sarutobi. - Ele é tão bonzinho._

_- Ah, claro! – respondeu irônico. - Seis horinhas, a vida inteira... Praticamente a mesma coisa._

_Ambos riram e ficaram a observar o menino. Em um meio tempo de silêncio, diversos pensamentos passaram pelas cabeças de Anko e Kakashi. Tentavam projetar aquela cena para um futuro próximo, em que seria o seu bebê quem estaria ali._

_De repente, um estalo! Anko vira-se com o semblante surpreso para o esposo:_

_- Kakashi!_

_- Hum? – murmurou distraído._

_- Sabe no que eu pensei agora?_

_- Não – ele riu. Se soubesse que loucuras passavam pela cabeça de Anko, na certa evitaria metade das discussões que tinham._

_- Ainda não temos um nome! – exclamou._

_- Hum... – Kakashi desviou o olhar, pensativo. – Sabe, eu andei pensando em alguns._

_- Jura? Então me fala! – Anko animou-se._

_- Se for menino... Não faça essa cara! – Kakashi franziu o cenho, repreendendo a careta de Anko. - Pra menino, eu pensei em Satoshi ou então Kenichi._

_- Hum... – revirou os olhos. - Tá, tanto faz. E pra menina?_

_- Menina... – respondeu vacilante. - Akemi?_

_- Não._

_- Yasuko? – novamente fitou o teto, desviando-se da careta de Anko. - Mieko?_

_- Hummm... Mi-e-ko. – Anko pôs a mão sobre o queixo, absorta. - Hatake Mieko-chan... Sonoro. Gostei! – esgazeou o sorriso._

_- Legal! – alegrou-se Kakashi._

_A conversa é interrompida por batidas na porta. Kakashi levanta-se para atendê-la e, ao abri-la, depara-se com uma enorme Kurenai e um sorridente Gai, bem ao seu lado._

_- Yo, Kakashi! – gritou Gai, fazendo sua típica pose "Nice Guy"._

_- Yo, minna-san! Entrem!_

_Kurenai sorriu docemente e logo, ambos entraram. Eram amigos há muito tempo para grandes cerimônias..._

_- Eu não acredito que você andou até aqui! – Anko gritou divertida, ao ver Kurenai._

_- Anko, não precisa levantar! – disse Kurenai, ao ver a dificuldade de Anko em erguer-se do sofá._

_- Imagina! – com algum esforço, pôs-se de pé. - Se você veio caminhando até aqui, eu posso muito bem me levantar._

_- Não se preocupe. Você vai ver que no segundo filho você se acostuma! – brincou._

_- Segundo filho? – Anko deu uma gargalhada desdenhosa. - Nem pensar!_

_Assim que avistou Gai, Yuji saiu correndo faceiro em sua direção. E foi com grande alegria que a Fera Verde o acolheu em seu colo, dando uma sonora gargalhada em comemoração ao abraço gostoso de recepção._

_- Como ele se comportou? – perguntou Kurenai, observando o filho nos braços de Gai._

_- Ele foi ótimo! Um anjinho! – disse Anko._

_- Kakashi! – Gai deu um tapa no ombro do Hatake. - É o fogo da juventude acendendo em nossos lares!_

_- Hai, hai... – Kakashi deu um sorriso amarelo, massageando o ombro dolorido._

_Kurenai e Gai não ficaram muito tempo, despedindo-se brevemente. A morena, mesmo estando em sua segunda gravidez e com um pouco mais de experiência, não conseguiu livrar-se do cansaço que era carregar um bebê no ventre. Assim como Anko, ela estava no nono mês, às vésperas do parto._

_Anko e Kakashi sorriram ao ver o garotinho Yuji atravessando a soleira da porta nos braços de Gai, sorrir e acenar._

_- Não vejo a hora de ela chegar..._

_- Nem eu._

_(...)_

_- Kakashi, será que você pode relaxar um pouco? – Anko massageava as têmporas, mantendo os olhos fechados. Kakashi a deixava tonta, caminhando de um lado para o outro no quarto._

_- Não consigo! Estou muito ansioso!_

_- Por que você não vai dar uma volta por aí e me deixa em paz? – Anko retrucou com seu tom de voz visivelmente alterado._

_- Como é?_

_- Foi isso mesmo o que você ouviu! Vá ler o seus livrinhos por aí e me deixa respirar um pouco, caramba!_

_Kakashi não desgrudava de Anko. Não a deixava sequer ir ao banheiro sozinha. Um pouco de privacidade, era pedir demais? Anko conhecia muito bem os seus limites, sabia o que poderia fazer ou deixar de fazer._

_- Hunf... Muito bem – ele pareceu ofendido. - Você quer respirar? Então tá. Eu vou sair, daqui a quinze minutos estou de volta – disse, caminhando para fora do quarto. - Se você fizer qualquer tipo de esforço, eu saberei, se você comer qualquer tipo de doce, eu saberei. Aproveite seus quinze minutos de liberdade!_

_Dado o aviso, ele saiu de casa. Decidira dar uma volta pelo quarteirão. O clima da noite era agradável e Konoha àquela hora era praticamente deserta._

_Uma brisa refrescante invadiu-lhe os pulmões, revigorando e tranquilizando-o. Sorriu. Daqui há alguns dias teria o seu filho em seus braços e ele não podia conter a felicidade que estava sentindo._

_(...)_

_Quinze minutos cravados depois, Kakashi chegara em casa. Passou pela cozinha. Nem rastro de Anko por ali. Ótimo. Pelo menos ela não havia tentado assaltar a geladeira em sua ausência. Foi até o quarto e assustou-se com a cena que viu. A mulher estava a poucos metros da cama, em pé, sobre uma enorme poça d'água. Kakashi a observava, pasmo:_

_- Anko, o que..._

_- A coisa, que, você, colocou, dentro, de mim, quer, SAIIIR!_

_- OOOOH! OOOOHHH! AH MEU DEUS! TEM CERTEZA?_

_Anko o fitou com uma expressão assassina:_

_- É CLARO QUE EU TENHO, SEU RETARDADO! AAAAAAAIIII! – gritou._

_A primeira contração apareceu assim que Kakashi saíra. Um pouco antes da segunda, a bolsa de Anko estourara! A julgar pela frequência regular das contrações, de cinco em cinco minutos, Anko concluíra que, diferente dos vários alarmes falsos pelos quais passara, estava realmente em trabalho de parto. Sorte que desta vez Kakashi fora pontual!_

_- E AGORA, E AGORA, O QUE EU FAÇO? – Kakashi corria de um lado para o outro, levando as mãos até a cabeça e descabelando-se._

_Anko apoiava as mãos sobre a barriga como se assim pudesse impedir o bebê de sair._

_- ME LEVA PRO HOSPITAL, IMBECÍL! AAAAAU!_

_- Tá, tá, tá!_

_Ainda tonto, o primeiro impulso de Kakashi foi pegar a enorme bolsa lilás preparada por Anko, cheia de roupas, fraldas e artigos de higiene. Em seguida, ele pega a esposa no colo, saindo de casa completamente desengonçado._

_- Anko... – Kakashi balbuciou, já no meio da rua._

_- O que? – Anko apertava as roupas de Kakashi, pressentindo uma outra contração._

_- Pra onde é o hospital?_

_- SEU FILHO DA MÃE, DESGRAÇADO! – esbravejou. - PRA LÁ, PRA LÁ, PRA LÁ!_

_Kakashi seguiu às pressas pelo caminho indicado por Anko. Droga, era desesperador vê-la sofrendo e gritando daquele jeito, aquilo o deixara nervoso demais!_

_Ao chegar no hospital, Kakashi faz uma rápida diligência por todos os cantos do grande cômodo branco, buscando por qualquer sinal de Tsunade, Shizune ou Sakura. Qualquer uma! Ele corre até o balcão de recepção, ainda com Anko em seus braços._

_- Moça, socorro! – disse à secretária._

_Depois de ter respondido três perguntas a respeito das contrações, Anko, numa explosão de impaciência, grita com a recepcionista e manda chamar a __**Hokage**__ para tirar o __**alien**__ que aquele __**idiota**__ havia colocado dentro dela. A pobre moça, começava o seu primeiro dia de trabalho no hospital e já enfrentava uma paciente problemática. Chamou Shizune que estava de plantão e mandou chamar a Hokage._

_(...)_

_Duas horas haviam se passado desde que entraram na sala de parto. Shizune monitorava frequentemente a dilatação de Anko, que perguntava a todo o momento "ainda falta muito?"._

_A kunoichi dos cabelos púrpura tinha vontade de socar a médica que lhe socorria. Não aguentava mais aquele sorriso compreensível e escarninho da morena, como se toda aquela situação fosse normal. Estava exausta! Queria desesperadamente tirar um cochilo e só acordar depois que o bebê tivesse nascido__._

_Kakashi permaneceu o tempo inteiro do lado de Anko, segurando sua mão e procurando ao máximo apoiá-la e confortá-la. Fazia carinhos, dizia que a amava, pedia-lhe para ser aquela kunoichi forte e durona de sempre, que encarava qualquer coisa... Porque em breve eles estariam com sua filha nos braços._

_Anko estava apreciando a presença de Kakashi. Naquele momento, em que se sentia tão vulnerável e fraca, era maravilhoso tê-lo por perto, confortando-a e protegendo-a. Bom, isso até o momento em que ele começou a lhe dar ordens. "Respire. Solte. Não, você soltou antes. Vamos, Anko, faça direito!"_

_- FODA-SE VOCÊ E A SUA RESPIRAÇÃO CACHORRINHO! AAAAAAU!_

_- Amor, respira assim que vai aliviar!_

_O copy nin estava visivelmente apreensivo. Anko o deixava daquele jeito. Mesmo com toda aquela circunstância, ela teimava em contrariá-lo. Por acaso ela achava que ele estava tentando provocá-la?_

_Enquanto Kakashi miava no seu ouvido, Anko percebe uma estranha movimentação de Shizune._

_- Nove e meio – disse a kunoichi._

_Anko soltou uma risada aliviada. Finalmente aquele sofrimento estava prestes a terminar._

_A aprendiz da grande Sannin das Lesmas decidiu que deveria começar a se aprontar. A ideia era que Tsunade fizesse o parto mas se ela não chegasse dentro de alguns minutos, ela mesma daria inicio aos trabalhos._

_Posicionava-se na frente de Anko, quando a porta é subitamente aberta:_

_- E ai, povo? – era Tsunade._

_Entusiasmada, a Godaime entrara no quarto aos risos. Atrás dela, vinha uma animada Sakura, empolgada com a oportunidade de poder assistir um parto ao vivo pela primeira vez._

_Anko rangia os dentes, cheia de impaciência. Também pudera! Estava prestes a colocar uma melancia pra fora do corpo e as três médicas fofocavam sobre a sua vagina como se ela não estivesse por perto para escutar. E ainda tinha Kakashi, dizendo idiotices que ela não estava conseguindo entender. As vozes misturavam-se umas as outras, deixando-a confusa e a visão entorpecida apenas dificultava as coisas. Talvez fossem efeitos da anestesia, pensou._

_- Vamos lá__, Anko? – Tsunade sorriu, sentando-se à sua frente._

_Anko assentiu com a cabeça e a Godaime deu-lhe a ordem de empurrar._

_A dor que sentia espantava completamente a sensação de tontura e confusão. Era como se tivessem rasgando-a por dentro. Carregar o Selo Amaldiçoado era fichinha perto daquilo!_

_Kakashi assistia á cena, atordoado. Era terrível ter que vê-la suportar a dor. Estava sofrendo junto com ela._

_Afastou-se um pouco da cama, esfregando os olhos com as mãos. Sua vista estava embaçada e, de repente, surge uma sensação de enjôo e fraqueza, enquanto dava passos tontos pela sala: _"_Eu vou desmaiar?"_

_No meio dos urros de Anko, as três médicas perderam a concentração, desviando suas atenções na procura pela origem de um barulho seco._

_- SENPAI! – gritou Shizune, ao avistar o corpo de Kakashi estirado no chão._

_- SAKURA, LEVANTE AS PERNAS DELE! – ordenou Tsunade. – Temos que fazer o sangue circular._

_- DEIXEM ESSE RETARDADO AÍ E TIREM ESSA CRIANÇA DE DENTRO DE MIIIIIIM!_

_Ao som dos protestos de Anko, Sakura decidiu ignorar as ordens da Godaime. Ah, ela não tinha a menor pretensão de sair dali, ainda mais agora que a coisa estava ficando interessante! Decidiu deixar o amparo do sensei exclusivamente para Shizune._

_- Senpaaai! Senpaaai! Acorda! - Shizune dava tapinhas no rosto de Kakashi._

_- Tudo bem Anko, concentre-se aqui! – disse Tsunade. – Empurre!_

_Novamente a mulher começou a fazer força. Qual era o problema? Por que aquela garota cabeçuda não queria sair de dentro dela?_

_Os bramidos de Anko fizeram com que Kakashi recobrasse os sentidos. Os olhos esbugalhados e a feição de susto rapidamente se desfizeram ao levantar-se num pulo para correr para perto de sua esposa:_

_- Kakashi... – suspirou. Os cabelos arroxeados insistiam em cair sobre seu rosto e as gotas densas de suor que manavam graças ao grande esforço a deixavam aflita. Kakashi retirou do bolso um lencinho branco e com ele enxugou a face molhada, livrando-a da sensação de desconforto._

_- Tô aqui, amor. Tô aqui. – sorriu reconfortante. Ele estava feliz de estar ali por ela e ajudá-la a ter confiança._

_- GRRRRR! TÁ VENDO SÓ O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Kakashi assustou-se com a repentina alteração de voz da mulher._

_- E-eu?_

_- Você colocou essa sua coisa esquisita aqui dentro e agora fica ai, bem belo, só esperando que ela saia!_

_- Respira. Respira. Respira. - Kakashi ignorou o comentário, acompanhando-a no exercício de respiração._

_- Vamos, Anko! Força! OOOOH! – Tsunade deu uma gargalhada alta. – Temos a coroação!_

_- Viu, amor! Já temos a coroação, temos a coroação! – Kakashi comemorou com pulinhos.- O que é a coroação?_

_- Sensei, já dá pra ver a cabeça! – Sakura respondeu, diante da expressão interrogativa do professor._

_- SÉRIO? Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver!_

_Kakashi correu para perto de Sakura e Tsunade. Em seu rosto, uma expressão de horror:_

_- MEU DEUS, AMOR! É ENORME! COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ CONSEGUINDO?_

_- COM CERTEZA NÃO É COM A SUA AJUDA! – Anko retrucou, esbravejando._

_- Ótimo, Anko! Continue empurrando! – disse Tsunade, a voz firme._

_Kakashi correu de volta para o lado de Anko. A kunoichi o puxara pelo colete, e o ameaçou:_

_- GRRRR! EU ESPERO QUE VOCÊ TENHA APROVEITADO MUITO BEM A ÚLTIMA VEZ EM QUE FIZEMOS SEXO, PORQUE EU JURO, VOCÊ NÃO ENCOSTA MAIS UM DEDO EM MIM, SEU DESGRAÇADO! NEEEEM UUUUM DEDOOOO!_

_- Ha-hai... – assentiu com a cabeça._

_- Anko! Vai ter que se esforçar um pouco mais! – bradou a Godaime._

_Os minutos se passaram e Anko já não sentia mais nada da cintura para baixo. Não tinha ideia de a quantas andava o parto, e isso a deixava apreensiva demais. Ela já era acostumada a dor... Sua preocupação era única e exclusivamente com o bebê._

_- AAAH! Eu não consigo! – choramingou, enquanto relaxava um pouco os músculos. - Não consigo fazer mais força que isso!_

_- __Vamos, An-chan! Falta só um pouquinho para que ela esteja aqui com a gente!_

_Ela o viu sorrir. Aquele sorriso tão bonito, escondido por de baixo do pano azul, que tanto a encantava, agora lhe enchia de coragem, confiança e paz. Ela não pode evitar em sorrir também ao ouvi-lo pronunciar a palavra "ela" referindo-se ao seu bebê._

_Empurrando._

_Mais força._

_Força!_

_Só mais um empurrão._

_O corpo inteiro estremeceu. Sentiu um calor inexplicável e uma energia imensa saindo de dentro de si. Exausta, rendeu-se ao cansaço, deixando a cabeça cair para trás._

_Silêncio. Será que estava tudo bem?_

_Novamente, Anko entra em estado de alerta, ao ouvir a gargalhada grave da Godaime. Num sobressalto, ela e Kakashi voltam os olhares para a médica a sua frente:_

_- Nunca fiquei tão contente em perder uma aposta!_

_O barulhinho de choro invade e ninguém pôde conter a emoção._

_Deslumbrados e emocionados, Anko e Kakashi seguiam com os olhos o trajeto do pequeno ser carregado pelos braços da medica até colocá-lo sobre o colo da mãe. Lágrimas escorriam pela face da bela kunoichi, que observava aquele rostinho lindo e todo enrugadinho:_

_- Oi...! Oi, nenê! Eu sou a sua mãe! – ela riu e voltou os olhos para Kakashi, que sequer piscava, como se estivesse esperando ansiosamente por uma apresentação. - E esse aqui, babando por você, é o seu pai!_

_Em meio a um suspiro, a única palavra que ele conseguiu proferir:_

_- Perfeita..._

_Sorriu ao ver os olhos brilhantes de Anko virarem-se para fitá-lo. Aproximou-se, depositando um delicado beijo em seus lábios e depois tocando-lhe a ponta do nariz com o seu próprio, num carinho._

_Ao olhar de novo para a pequenina em seus braços, Anko sorriu:_

_- E ela é todinha nossa._

* * *

Três quilos e trezentos e sessenta e cinco gramas, distribuídos em cinquenta centímetros. Um tanto grandinha para uma menina. Sim, uma linda **menina**! Uma linda bonequinha. Os cabelinhos lilases e os traços do rosto mostravam sua inegável semelhança com a mãe. Os olhinhos eram pretos feito os do pai. As bochechinhas rosadas, a pele tão branquinha! _"Kawaii!"_ era o que todos diziam para ela. Aquela era Hatake Mieko - a filha de Kakashi e Anko.

A alegria imensa e inexplicável, fazia com que Anko acreditasse que tudo aquilo valeu a pena, e o mesmo para Kakashi. Olhar para a extensão do seu próprio ser... Criá-lo para carregar tudo o que você acredita, os seus valores, os seus sonhos...

**Eles teriam muito a ensinar a ela:**

Eles a ensinariam que depois de um almoço saudável, vem sempre uma sobremesa gostosa.

Que ter disciplina é muito importante. E saber bagunçar também.

Eles a ensinariam muitos jutsus. Mais de mil, se ela quisesse!

Ensinariam que existem pessoas boas que querem o seu bem, a quem ela poderia chamar de amigos. Mas que também existiriam aquelas que querem te ver por baixo, e que, independente disto, com a mamãe e o papai ela poderia contar sempre.

**E haveria coisas que ela aprenderia sozinha:**

Que nenhum homem no mundo presta! Só o papai.

Que a mulher mais linda do mundo, é a mamãe.

E que ninguém no mundo a amava mais do que eles.

**E ela certamente teria muito a ensinar a eles também.**

As quarenta semanas de ansiedade e longa espera chegaram finalmente ao seu fim. E com ele, o início de um novo ciclo para Anko e Kakashi. Um ciclo chamado Mieko.

Continua!

* * *

CACETAAAADA! Não acredito que finalmente terminei esse capítulo! Ô gente, vocês não tem noção! Foi quase um parto – com o perdão do trocadilho ;x A minha intenção era terminar até o dia 16 de março para postá-lo. Queria que a Mieko-chan fizesse aniversário junto comigo mas não deu ;x

Olha, foi bem difícil construir esse capítulo e não estou tão certa quanto o resultado. Digo, com os dois primeiros eu fiquei super satisfeita, mas esse... Ah, sei lá, me digam vocês!

E SIM, leitores! Vocês leram certo. Rolou um GaiKure AHUIEHAIUEAHIU Olha, eu acho AsumaKure uma coisa perfeita, e adoro esse casal. Mas, como o Asuma morreu... Eu acho crueldade deixar a Kurê sozinha, num eterno luto, servindo só de mãe. E convenhamos... O Gai é demais! HUIAEHUIHEUI Eu adoro ele! É espalhafatoso mas eu acho ele tão atencioso. Sei lá, eu acho que dariam um super par, e mais ainda, ele cuidaria muito bem do filho dela.

E como algumas pessoas imaginavam, essa história é baseada na fic **"O que muda a vida de um homem"**, também de minha autoria. É um baita spoiler, você pode encontrá-la lá no meu perfil! :D~

Aproveito para convidá-los a ir até o meu perfil e conferir a CAPA da fanfic. Olha lá! Olhou? Não é LINDA? PELO AMOR DE DEUS, É _**PERFEITA**_! Ok, um pequenino detalhe é revelado, mas o desenho tá tão bonito que eu não poderia esperar até que aquele 'pequenino detalhe' desse as caras na história. Um trabalho lindíssimo da KickBass77. Ela posta semanalmente um doujin de KakaAnko no perfil dela, POR FAVOR quem puder, leia! Eu RI MUITO³! É muito engraçado, vale a pena conferir! **MESMO!**

Então, esse foi o meu presente de Páscoa pra vocês. Espero que esteja com aqueeele gostinho de chocolate! *_* AIUEAHIUEAHEIAU

Muito obrigada pelo apoio e reconhecimento de vocês, gente. Nossa, vocês não fazem ideia de como isso faz o meu dia melhor!

Beijos, beijinhos e BEIJONES para todos!

Faloveme!


End file.
